Les Tribulations d'une Terroriste
by Laziness Potter-Silverstone
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas une chose qu'elle n'existe pas. S'il fallait nier l'existence de tout ce qu'on ne peut pas discerner à l'œil nu, comment croire en la Magie ? Oprah vous dirait que c'est ce que l'on ne voit pas, qui existe le plus.
1. Prologue

Salutations, vil manant qui s'est introduit dans cette contrée où le Sérieux est proscrit et où l'inutilité est Reine. Ici, c'est le Délire. Bienvenue, bienvenue, je vous invite à faire demi-tour, prenez donc la porte, vous savez où elle est. Non ? Non, vraiment, vous ne voulez pas partir ? Tant mieux pour moi. Tant pis pour vous. Rien de ce que vous allez lire ici n'est sensé, mais si vous décidez de rester, vous le faîtes en votre Âme et Conscience. Les petites lignes que voici vous mettent en garde : je ne suis pas Responsable de votre déchéance intellectuelle ni des nœuds que votre cerveau va se faire tout seul. D'ailleurs, rien ici n'est de ma Responsabilité. Hormis quelques personnages, un peu décalés, un peu fou-fous, un peu Cools, un Dictionnaire bipède, et deux-trois bidules par-ci par-là. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous noyer dans la Débilité ne va pas vous tuer - la preuve, ce n'est pas un fantôme qui vous parle, ou alors je le suis devenu à mon insu. Ceci étant dit, bon-Quoi ? Oh, vous vous demandez comment deux histoires peuvent bien porter le même nom ? _Oh oh oh_ , comme dirait Papa Nowël, c'est d'une simplicité sans pareille, d'une facilité surprenante... Je soupçonne mon cerveau d'avoir posté un autre jet, un jour, sans mon Consentement. Ici, ici, oui ! ici, c'est le Vrai. LE VRAI. Ah, et ne soyez pas surpris outre mesure : elle a deux frères, dont le Centre du Monde est radicalement différent - et beaucoup plus Sérieux. Un vieux, un jeune. Histoire d'équilibrer la Balance. Ah, mais ils ont une autre Mère, le CrazyLittlePenguin est dans la place, poussez-vous il en prend beaucoup !

/s/11977865/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Totalitariste

Cessez de manger les Champignons Hallu' par les racines. On se lève, allez allez. On retrousse les manches, on met les lunettes sur le nez - ou les oreilles, comme vous voulez, mais le résultat reste sensiblement le même. Préparez-vous. Ça va commencer, et vous allez être décoiffés. Je vous conseille le spray fixant senteur radis ; un soin naturel et exemplaire quand il s'agit d'éloigner les Joncheruines : tout bénef' !

A vos balais... Prêt ?

Décollez !

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Et ce sont ces choses mêmes que nous _dissimulons_ , ces choses dont nous avons _le plus peur_ , dont **nous nous servons** pour nous  guider.

* * *

Les funambules qui s'élançaient hardiment sur le fil comprenaient un peu tard combien la traversée était périlleuse et combien le vent soufflait avec une force vindicative en haut, à chaque écart. Une faute signifiait la chute. Une chute souvent mortelle. Ils étaient tous ces funambules. Et leurs fils se croisaient, se divisaient, se resserraient. Certains s'entremêlaient pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

Elle était de ces funambules qui avançaient sereinement, yeux clos, tout entiers concentrés sur leur œuvre, leur route, leur fil... De ces funambules qui, au fond, étaient _terrifiés_ par la chute. Mais elle continuait à avancer dans le vide, comme un oiseau rebelle, comme un aigle solitaire, comme une libellule trop colorée, comme une mouche lourde, comme un papillon léger près de l'étang de sa conscience. Comme un corbeau près des charognes de Soi. Les ailes battaient, vibraient, brassaient l'air et infligeaient à l'oreille un bourdonnement continu. Berceuse similaire à la disharmonie du vol bruyant des Joncheruines. Guide sonore insaisissable, vaporeux et éphémère.

Et un jour, elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait vu ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, d'un regard neuf, désabusé. Elle avait noué son fil aux autres. Et le monde s'était mis à trembler et tanguer vertigineusement.

Elle avait aimé ça.

Elle en avait redemandé.

On ne pouvait nier la passion, quand on était sur le fil.

 _La passion pour l'inconnu et le risque._

Le moment où tout se risquait. Le moment pour tout gagner ou tout perdre. Cette dope d'un instant. Où on tenait bon. Et à chaque fois, malgré la peur du vide, malgré la promesse de chute, on revenait narguer la physique élémentaire. Tout risquer pour un instant de folie.

Une _exaltation_.

Une illusion de chance pour une seconde suspendue.

C'était à cela que ressemblait son travail _pour le plus grand bien_. À un moment de vertige, terrifiant, exaltant, sur les fils entortillés qui s'agitaient et paniquaient. Surtout là, aujourd'hui. Surtout là, maintenant.

Elle se rendit compte avec une éternité de retard qu'elle retenait son souffle. Et quand elle parvint à le reprendre, ce fut d'une manière si hésitante, si déboussolée, si fragile, que respirer lui faisait mal.

 _Le moment où l'équilibre était perdu._

Elle jaillit de nulle part. Désormais au centre de tout, brisée et terrible... L'angoisse. La peur. Que ferait-elle si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Que ferait-elle si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Oui, que ferait-elle, si elle échouait ?

Elle pouvait sentir la présence ténue de sa fille derrière la porte, une présence silencieuse et immobile. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y accrocher, à la capter suffisamment pour lui dire de s'en aller, lui demander d'oublier ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Ça. Comment pourrait-elle Le comprendre ? Le décortiquer suffisamment pour Le contrôler ? Voilà le cœur du problème. Elle _ne pouvait pas_. Et elle le savait. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas, alors qui y arriverait ? Personne n'avait strictement aucune chance d'y parvenir. C'était à elle de réussir.

Elle n'avait jamais autant eu peur de quelque chose.

 _Elle appuyait sur le fil et la voilà qui vacillait._

Elle demandait une éternité de plus

pour se préparer à la chute.

Déjà, le rouge sang se diluait dans l'espace comme une fumée trop âcre. De son spectre jaillit une multitude de hiboux dont l'existence n'était pas plus longue qu'un battement de cil. Leurs plumes montaient sur le ciel et les ténèbres crépusculaires s'étendirent. Les ailes passaient, souples et rapides, puis se diluaient comme une encore dans de l'eau, comme de la poussière dans les mots qu'une plume traçait trop vite sur le parchemin. Comme des milliers d'étoiles dans un nuage. Les éclats du parchemin rencontrèrent une flamme, et la fixité implosait face au Soi.

En chute libre, elle ne savait pas trop à quel fil se raccrocher.

 _Ni lequel se laisserait tenir._

Et l'air manquait.

Soi se figea de douleur.

Un hibou trop joyeux lui avait mordu le cœur. Ou bien était-ce un corbeau trop persistant qui avait planté ses serres dans la chair sanguine qui tapissait tout le monde connu et perçu. Nullement éphémères, ils blessaient et obsédaient. La sensation de chute était plus étourdissante encore que celle de frôler l'irréparable. En cela, sans doute, qu'elle était une fin. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. À un instant crucial, l'équilibriste cessait de flirter avec le vide et s'y retrouvait plongé entièrement. C'était l'adrénaline, c'était la peur dans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus primaire et animal. Et c'était le sol, beaucoup de sang sur la piste, beaucoup de cris dans l'assistance.

Un exutoire ? Un exutoire était nécessaire. Les mots jaillirent. Traducteurs imparfaits et aussi éphémères que ces oiseaux dans le Soi. Une bouche, des mots et des pensées qui filaient comme une eau entre les lèvres.

Elle s'envolait et rejoignait l'éther.

Vie. Cette aile de brume qui scintillait, s'éloignait et s'éteignait.

Vie, qu'une simple erreur pouvait saisir et figer. _Arrêter_.


	2. Saison 1

Fais attention. N'oublie pas son frère. /s/11977865/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Totalitariste

 **SAISON 1**

* * *

 _Salut, Toi._

 _Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Tout va bien se passer._

 _Si, si, crois-Moi._

 _Te voilà devant l'Histoire. Ou tout du moins une infime partie, appelons cela la 1ère Saison. Comme pour une série, oui. Mais ne vous attendez pas à retrouver l'Histoire adaptée en film, le producteur ayant été contacté a malheureusement été contaminé par un essaim de Joncheruines qui accapare son cerveau d'idées intrigantes de radis fantasques suicidaires, et le réalisateur… Ah, le réalisateur. Il-Ooooh, non. Non, non, non, non, non. Et non. Il ne faudrait pas vous effrayer sans raison, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bon, vous voulez lire ?_

 _La suite est en bas._

* * *

 _Non, plus bas._

* * *

 _Encore plus bas._

* * *

 _Bientôt._

* * *

… _Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas suivre les directives d'un inconnu ?_

* * *

 _Le jour où tout commence, **Elles** ont seize ans. Et le jour où tout finit ? Pour mieux préserver l'Intérêt de l'Histoire, aucune réponse à cette question ne sera donnée. Un peu de suspens, par Saint-Augustin ! Où en étais-je ? Ah ~ oui, oui : tout – que dis-je, Tout ! – commence Ici. Une folle, c'est une bricole, deux, c'est Drôle. Voici donc les Grandes Anastasia blablabla et Oprah. Juste Oprah. Deux filles – encore qu'anatomiquement on puisse parfois se poser la question – qui ne se laisseront pas abattre par les Joncheruines en robes qui colonisent les couloirs de Poudlard._

 _La suite, c'est maintenant._


	3. Saison 1 - Arc 1

Tu veux voir une autre folle ? Celle-ci t'ennuie ? Pas de problème. Va donc par-là : /s/11977865/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Totalitariste

 **ARC N°1** **  
**

 **La course aux Joncheruines.**

* * *

Toi. Oui, Toi.

Que penses-tu du Monde ?

Pour Toi, ce n'est sûrement qu'un vaste Désordre. L'organisation générale se résume finalement uniquement à Hasard et Chaos. Une bien triste vision. Mange un radis. Souris. Ça ira mieux.

Parce que le Monde, si tu y es attentif, tu pourras y voir l'Ordre. Peut-être même que le Chef te parlera. Oui, oui. Le Chef. Celui qui assure du bout de sa baguette la coordination de la symphonie du Monde. Ouvre tes oreilles : un événement s'associe à un autre, s'entremêle, chaque partie de l'un évoque une partie de l'autre, les vides sont remplis par chaque note résultant de l'écho de la précédente. Les bosses, les creux. L'Évolution. Et là, oui, juste là. Regarde. Un pic. Un pilier qui marque le début d'un nouveau cycle. Tu ne vois rien ? C'est normal. Sans multiplettes, c'est un peu comme essayer d'observer un Joncheruine filant. À peine disparu, ton esprit obtus n'est pas sûr de l'avoir réellement vu. Cherchez les remous alors. Il y en a partout, tout le temps.

Surtout Maintenant. Surtout Ici.


	4. S1, A1 - Chapitre Premier

Fais attention. N'oublie pas son frère. /s/11977865/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Totalitariste

 **ARC N°1** **: La course aux Joncheruines.  
**

 **CHAPITRE PREMIER**

C'est un _long chemin_ et il a commencé dans un Train.

* * *

Qui ne connaissait pas les Joncheruines ? Cet insecte minuscule – tellement minuscule d'ailleurs qu'il fallait, pour pouvoir le voir, utiliser un de ces lorgnotospectres usités dans le domaine des Potions pour l'examen et la découpe précise d'infimes ingrédients – avait pour habitude de s'introduire dans le cerveau des êtres vivants par les oreilles et d'y embrouiller les idées. Avec ses sept ailes le portant dans un vol bancal mais produisant surtout un bourdonnement presque inaudible et très caractéristique, ainsi que son corps noir, il était sûrement l'inspiration de l'expression moldue « avoir les idées noires ». La personne se sentait dévalorisée, avait l'impression qu'elle ne valait rien, qu'elle ne faisait que déranger les autres et que ses idées n'avaient aucun sens, ce qui l'amenait à cultiver un terreau très favorable au développement d'une colonie de Joncheruines. Un cercle très vicieux commençait alors. Pour éloigner ce mal, rien de tel que le radis, dont la seule odeur provoquait chez l'insecte des renvois nauséabonds qu'il était lui-même incapable de supporter. Un parfum pareil n'était toutefois pas à la convenance de tout un chacun, et il pouvait bien sûr arriver d'être à cours de ladite fragrance. Pas de panique : il suffisait de sourire, rire, être heureux. Les miasmes du chagrin et de la morosité attiraient les Joncheruines. Attaquer le problème à la racine était résolument plus efficace que s'asperger de répulsif naturel extrait d'une plante potagère. Toutefois, malgré toutes les précautions prises, il pouvait s'avérer qu'un Joncheruine rébarbatif réussisse à s'introduire dans l'oreille. Une seule solution possible. Secouer la tête pour chasser l'insecte, ensuite l'éloigner à grands renforts d'extensions de bras.

Voilà pourquoi Oprah agitait son bras dans le vide. Balayer l'insecte était primordial pour éviter que son cerveau ne finisse jonché des ruines de ses pensées.

Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence qu'une mèche de ses cheveux se soit prise dans ses ongles pour s'échapper par la porte du compartiment. Mais ce n'était pas parce que les événements semblaient mystérieux et hasardeux qu'ils n'étaient pas en réalité des messages codés guides du chemin à parcourir. Oprah était parfaitement consciente des synchronicités que la vie offrait. En l'occurrence, Ann venait de la trouver grâce à cette même mèche de cheveux trop blonde pour appartenir à une autre. Ou peut-être la cause était-elle son pull. Bleu électrique. Parfait pour repousser les _Homo Stupere_. Dont Ann ne faisait bienheureusement pas partie.

Elle leva son Traité, Futhark et ses runes, en salutation. Traité qu'elle tenait à l'envers, pour déconcentrer les Joncheruines qui parviendraient encore à s'aventurer dans sa tête.

-Que les étoiles veillent sur toi !

-Que le soleil éclaire tes pensées, répondit machinalement Ann. Poppy, il me faut absolument ton avis.

Oprah acquiesça, fredonnant en rythme.

-Penses-tu que l'accumulation d'énergie dans les chakras par la méditation permettrait, comme le disait Draconicus Mirabilis le Jeune, de l'amalgamer dans les sources corporelles de la magie et ainsi de se passer de baguette ? Lui demanda son amie, très sérieuse.

En parlant de baguette, le désagrément pointu qu'Oprah sentait sous ses fesses ne pouvait traduire qu'une seule chose : elle avait encore laissé traîner sa baguette dans sa poche arrière. Une manie qui la perdrait. Ou qui perdrait sa fesse droite. Elle se contorsionna pour récupérer l'objet encombrant du bout des doigts, sans quitter sa lecture des yeux. En même temps, une partie de son cerveau carburait sur la nouvelle question existentielle de son amie. Les chakras ?

-La magie nous relie intimement au champ cosmique des infinis possibles, dit-elle en basculant la tête vers l'arrière – sa position de réflexion favorite : ça chassait les Joncheruines.

Cette théorie théosophique pourrait s'avérer très utile à la chasse à l'Énormus à Babille. Une concentration magique suffisante pour affleurer à la surface du corps éthérique pourrait bien pousser la créature à se dévoiler...

-Donc tu penses que c'est faisable, vraiment ? Insista Ann.

Oprah baissa les yeux en direction de son amie, un peu comme si elle louchait. C'était l'effet que ça lui faisait d'ailleurs. Son attention visuelle se concentrait toute entière sur l'objet, la personne en l'occurrence, voulu, en ignorant tout ce qui se trouvait autour et derrière. Un peu comme avec un lorgnotospectre.

-Parce que j'ai lu dans un essai d'Adinath Hirapati sur la définition des chakras qu'il existait un état de méditation suffisamment profond pour te mettre en transe, continuait Ann. Les essais n'ayant été pratiqués que sur des moldus, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une façon pour eux d'approcher la magie, mais comme ils n'y ont jamais été habitués, c'est ce qui les déconnecte de leur corps.

Le sujet méritait réflexion.

Elle posa son livre sur son genou droit, face contre sa jambe pour maintenir les pages ouvertes au bon endroit, et coinça la couverture en y appuyant son autre jambe. Ses doigts s'y posèrent sans qu'elle y pense, remuant doucement, redessinant les contours dans une caresse.

-Quand la matérialité et l'attachement terrestre disparaissent, il se crée une place qui laisse s'exprimer le Soi intrinsèque et la vie devient véritablement magique. La méditation propose un système de communication qui établit une correspondance entre le corps matériel et le corps psychique, ce qui libère ce que nous appelons communément « magie » et que les moldus préfèrent nommer « extase », développa Oprah. C'est la clef pour comprendre le fonctionnement primitif de la magie.

Entre deux mots, elle avait tourné une main face ouverte vers le plafond. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa paume, les ongles suivant le tracé des lignes. Si les chakras étaient les centres énergétiques du corps, la main, elle, était le vecteur de la force et du pouvoir de ces tourbillons concentrés en magie.

-Donc en vrai, ils pourraient devenir sorciers.

L'affirmation ne surprit pas Oprah, qui retraçait du bout des doigts le contour de sa main, ni grande ni petite : la paume, étroite, se rétrécissait davantage en arrivant au poignet délicat, les doigts étaient longs et fins, avec une extrémité ovale. Signe de son inconstance autant que de ce côté artistique que son père lui prêtait depuis les dessins dont elle l'avait inondé plus jeune. Ou la chiromancie et l'art de se découvrir une optimiste pleine d'espoir qui pensait toujours que quelque chose d'imprévu allait révolutionner sa vie.

-... Une expansion de conscience, finit-elle par répondre.

Le pouce. Doigt de Vénus. Elle dessina de l'ongle la première phalange, marque de la volonté, puis la deuxième, le bon sens, et enfin la troisième qui dénotait l'amour. Si elle n'était pas experte en la matière, elle savait en reconnaître la souplesse – celle physique exprimant celle morale.

-C'est ce qui permettrait le développement évolutif des flux d'énergies à travers les divers canaux, explicita plus avant Oprah en opinant mollement de la tête. S'ils ne se rendent pas clairement compte des possibilités infinies qu'ils peuvent acquérir grâce à leurs propres efforts et à l'aide de la Magie... Les moldus sont comme des élèves qui n'ont pas assimilé la leçon. Ils n'ont pas écouté, ou n'ont pas compris le raisonnement. Ils ne peuvent donc pas progresser intelligemment...

Maintenant, l'index, le doigt de Jupiter. Complètement lisse, sans signe particulier. Aussi immaculé qu'une page blanche avant que la plume s'y pose pour y transcrire le cours. Parallèle parfait, donc, de l'absence totale de réflexion qui allait de pair avec une spontanéité certaine et une intense vie intérieure. Tout en minceur, ce doigt était son préféré.

C'est d'ailleurs celui-ci qu'elle utilisa, en le mouillant un peu du bout de la langue, pour récupérer une Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue. Elle plongea la main dans le paquet, la langue coincée entre ses dents pour plus de concentration... Et ressortit avec un bonbon jaunâtre au bout du doigt.

-Œuf pourri, nota-t-elle entre deux mouvements de mâchoire.

Encore le même. Alors qu'elle avait utilisé son bon doigt, celui qui devait être signe de sa sensibilité autant que son authentique profondeur de pensée... Il n'était peut-être finalement bon qu'à diriger sa baguette pour lancer les sorts.

-Tu penses que Jupiter m'en veut ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit Jupiter qui décide de la couleur des colorants utilisés dans ces dragées ou bien de l'arôme qu'elles diffusent, répondit Ann d'un air sérieux, même si il me semble de plus en plus certain qu'il pourrait exister une corrélation entre la couleur et le goût en ce qui concerne ces bonbons...

En parlant de Jupiter, quel était le lien entre l'index et le dieu suprême de la religion païenne ? Est-ce que son doigt était destiné à devenir barbu ? Elle préférerait qu'il puisse générer de la foudre. Mais on n'avait pas tout ce qu'on voulait dans la vie... La preuve en était de son doigt de Saturne. Elle aimerait bien pouvoir le lire... Mais non. Il était complètement et inaltérablement illisible. La vieillesse n'était toutefois ici pas en tord, contrairement au dieu du Temps. La faute revenait toute entière à P.-C. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'aucun destin ne s'offrait à elle ? Que ses capacités intellectuelles étaient nulles ? Sa malchance serait donc à relier à son chat.

Merci Petit-Chieur.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le chat apparut subitement sous sa banquette, levant la tête vers elle. Brave Petit-Chat, qui venait se frotter à ses jambes et ronronner comme un moteur moldu, dans un manège incessant qui n'arrangeait pas ses tendances dépressives. Il ne s'en sortirait sûrement jamais. Toujours à subir les assauts sado-masochistes d'un Sir Charles-Edouard despotique. À vrai dire, tout le monde était dans le même cas. Le hibou Grand-Duc n'épargnait personne. Mais P.-C. était le plus affecté, et il ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler quotidiennement en la malmenant. Comme avec son doigt d'Apollon, tiens. Son annulaire était mordillé sur toute sa longueur, sa netteté originelle ne transparaissait même plus sous les griffures apparentes. C'était plutôt ironique. Le plus beau des dieux était plutôt desservi. Ne restait plus que l'auriculaire...

-Alors, continuait son amie de son côté. Bleu-électrique-presque-bleu-roi... Chaussettes sales. Mon Dieu, c'est dégoûtant. Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont utilisé de vraies chaussettes pour en reproduire l'odeur ? Personnellement, je pense que ça serait plus barbare qu'autre chose.

Écoutant d'une oreille le discours de son amie, Oprah agita sa main, que P.-C. avait attrapé comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une pelote de laine.

Elle dû donc utiliser son autre main pour piocher un nouveau bonbon. Rose, celui-ci. Suffisamment pour être assimilé à de la guimauve et servir à l'action de catalyse de cette même guimauve une fois bien réduite en poudre, sur le développement sain et durable des cornes de pégases ? Peut-être. Elle le mit de côté, au fond de l'une des poches de son pantalon. Elle essaierait plus tard. Sur les Sombrals. Ils appartenait à la même famille après tout, elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait les aider à faire sortir la corne qui affleurait à la surface de leur front.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le rose conviendrait à la banane- […]

Rose. Banane. Cela voudrait-il dire que son essai d'utiliser la Dragée pour aider les Sombrals à se rapprocher de leurs cousines les licornes ne fonctionnerait pas ? Que nenni. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. La couleur était plus importante que le goût, elle en était certaine.

Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres pour ôter le sucre qui les parsemait, et vit quelque chose sur le creux de sa paume. Elle haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai regardé Mercure et une lune y brille drôlement, constata Oprah.

Le sujet de cette mésaventure prédite par les monts de sa main ne tarda évidemment pas à faire son apparition, obéissant à toutes les règles de politesse et savoir-vivre en frappant à la porte pour s'annoncer avant d'entrer. Non que ce fut utile. Une lune ? Le seul, l'unique, Loupin était dans la place.


	5. S1, A1 - Chapitre II

Si vous préférez Staline aux Joncheruines : /s/11977865/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Totalitariste

 **CHAPITRE II**

Et _aucune_ rivière ni _aucun_ lac ne peut **éteindre** le feu en  Moi.

* * *

-Bonjour à toi, vil manant osant s'aventurer dans une contrée où tout intérêt quelconque est proscrit. Moi, Ô chiromancienne amatrice entourée de Joncheruines n'arrivant pas à brouiller mes pensées, mon illustre autre Moi, mon Je et mon dernier, mais non des moindres, Moi-même, en plus d'une superbe fantômette en herbe que l'absence d'allusion tuerait de bonheur... mais peut-on vraiment tuer un fantôme ? Moi, dis-je donc, te salue.

L'avantage de cette arrivée impromptue ? Elle allait pouvoir voir si le collier en gousses d'ail qu'elle avait confectionné à P.-C. fonctionnait et l'empêchait d'avoir peur du grand méchant loup... Visiblement non. Dommage. Après la médaille en bronze trempé de suc d'amanites tue-mouches de la dernière fois et le collier en crins de Sombrals de la fois d'avant, elle avait espéré que cette tentative-là fonctionnerait.

-Ta présence donne de l'urticaire à mon chat, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, le nez en l'air pour observer un P.-C. qui s'était réfugié sur les valises, grondant et crachant, les poils tout hérissés.

Une remarque qui gêna apparemment le nouvel arrivant. Il n'aimait pas être considéré comme du poil à gratter sur deux pattes ? Quelle étrange lubie. Mais ce n'était ni ça, ni la colonie de Joncheruines qui monopolisait son esprit qui parvinrent à faire taire Remus Lupin, membre actif des Baroudeurs :

-Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments, dit-il d'un air hésitant.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Très aristocratique comme mimique, Mère aurait été fière d'elle. Père lui aurait demandé pourquoi elle s'était laissée infester de Joncheruines. Et il aurait eu bien raison. En plus, ça crispait son front. Elle allait avoir de drôles de marques juste sous la bordure de son chapeau pointu à pompon et ça ferait fuir les Sombrals. Une déconvenue ennuyante.

-Et nous te manquions tellement que tu as décidé de venir nous tenir compagnie plutôt que parler avec le couloir, qui, au demeurant, a une excellente conversation, bonne pour le repos neuronal, _Loupin_?

Ledit Loupin se figea et blanchit à une vitesse improbable. S'il avait dû y avoir un concours et qu'on l'aurait mis en confrontation avec les autres statues de Poudlard, il aurait gagné, haut le balais, la première place en terme de statue de la couleur la plus éclatante. Toutefois, Bumbledore risquait de conserver son titre de grand champion, côté humanoïde, avec sa barbe régulièrement entretenue à la Javel.

-... Est-ce qu'on peut s'installer ici ? Persista toutefois le seul indigent masculin de la petite pièce.

Alors qu'Ann semblait vouloir se dessiner des rayures colorées dans les cheveux, probablement dans l'espoir de devenir un arc-en-ciel couleur pastel, Oprah, rivait, quant à elle, ses grands yeux à l'air perpétuellement étonnés sur Loupin. Ah, Loupin. Le lou-loup qui cherchait une niche d'accueil. Pauvre bête. Elle allait lui mettre un collier à médaille-radis. Il irait tout de suite mieux, elle en était certaine. Oh, et un jouet à mâchouiller. Un qui couinait et qui était rouge. Un combo parfait pour déjoncheruiner son esprit.

-Qui ça, « on » ? Finit-elle par demander, perturbée dans ses pensées par l'emploi de ce pronom pluriel.

Bien évidemment, il ne s'agissait pas de qui elle pensait.

Non, non. Jupiter s'était déjà acharné sur elle.

Donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

En aucun cas.

-Selon la logique, Poppy-

Elle n'aimait pas la logique. C'était plus traître qu'un babouin avec une perruque.

-... le « on » ne semble pas avoir été utilisé comme un pronom impersonnel, il parle probablement de-

Et ça se retournait presque toujours contre elle.

-... ses amis, autrement dit ceux qui se font appeler les Maraudeurs.

Que disait-elle déjà ? Presque toujours ? Non, non.

Toujours.

-Il y a peu de chance qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre puisque Remus Lupin n'est pas connu pour avoir d'innombrables amis ou être un émérite coureur de jupon sans cervelle. Mais est-ce que nous, on veut les voir, eux ? Demanda son Annie dans un murmure tout tremblotant. Personnellement, j'émets une réserve à ce sujet.

Le sujet de cet interlude « inattendu » était évidemment trop sensible pour Ann. Elle aurait dû rester concentrée sur les corrélations de l'élaboration des colorants des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue en fonction de leur goût. Même si c'était peine perdue. Rien ne servait de théoriser sur les liens entre les arômes et les couleurs des bonbons. Les Joncheruines avaient, de toute évidence, envahi l'esprit des concepteurs et des fabricants, brouillant leur savoir-faire et la quiétude des succulents résultats attendus. Ou bien les chats conspiraient pour tous les empoisonner au moyen de ces hasardeuses friandises... Un point à creuser avec P.-C. Mais une chose était sûre...

-Pense à comment tu te sentirais si une bactérie s'installait à ta table pendant que tu manges... Moi, je préfère encore ma crotte de nez à tes amis, ces butors les plus insensibles que j'aie eue l'infortune de rencontrer, dit-elle posément en avalant une nouvelle Dragée, découvrant sans surprise le goût amer et salé du contenu d'un orifice nasal.

Se faire supplanter par une chose verte et visqueuse ne persuada visiblement pas Loupin de cesser son plaidoyer - et d'insister comme un désespéré :

-Il n'y a plus aucun compartiment de lib-

-Bah voilà, j'te l'avais bien dit qu'on trouverait un coin tranquille sans avoir besoin de se séparer ! Fanfaronna une voix trop connue.

Beaucoup trop connue.

Son corps se figea et se durcit, au point qu'elle se sentait elle-même devenir de la pierre. Une pierre animée par une rage froide. Où était Jupiter quand elle avait besoin de lui ? À défaut de son doigt, il aurait pu lui faire lancer des éclairs depuis les yeux. Cette voix... Ah, cette voix...

Elle devrait l'enregistrer pour en faire un réveil. Nul doute que ça serait plus efficace que toute autre sonnerie.

Il se passait de drôles de choses aujourd'hui. Jupiter devait vraiment lui en vouloir, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait... était-ce parce qu'elle refusait l'hypothèse que son doigt devienne barbu ? Quitte à choisir entre supporter les Baroudeurs et avoir des poils sur les mains, la deuxième option lui paraissait être la plus saine pour son esprit. Et puis un doigt barbu, quand même... c'était _cool_.

-Oh la la. Les Baroudeurs nous envahissent. C'est l'Apocalypse, la Fin du Monde, se lamenta-t-elle d'un ton atone.

Plutôt que s'enterrer dans la grosse poubelle intersidérale qui lui tendait imaginairement les bras, Oprah posa très dignement ses yeux sur les cafards qui investissaient leur coin d'Éden. Un point physique à retenir chez eux ? Aucun. Ils n'étaient pas assez intéressants pour qu'elle note autre chose que leur incommensurable inutilité. Sauf pour Peter. Le brave petit Peter. Un jour, elles le sauveraient des grands méchants qu'il s'échinait à idolâtrer.

-Je vais appeler un dératiseur, avertit-elle.

Oprah inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira _. Bumbledore était le plus fort. Bumbledore vaincrait Jupiter. Bumbledore était le plus fort. Bumbledore vaincrait._ Elle chassa toutes les mauvaises ondes de son corps, sourit pour repousser les Joncheruines pots de colle, purifia ses chakras dans une méditation si efficace qu'elle en aurait laissé Ann pantoise. _Bumbledore était le plus fort. Bumbledore vraincrait. Bumbl-_

-A ta place j'ferais pas ça. Gaffe à ta carapace, Braveblatte, manqua presque de s'étouffer de rire le _Cretinus Potterien_ en s'affalant à côté d'elle.

Y avait-il quelque chose au-dessus de Bumbledore ? Autre que son chapeau, s'entend. C'était la question que Oprah se posait actuellement, alors que les Baroudeurs s'installaient sans gêne dans leur compartiment. Peut-être était-ce un genre de gourou divin ou alors un juge supérieur armé d'une balance pour peser les âmes de chacun... Ou un type avec une barbe blanche, un genre de double maléfique de Bumbledore, qui se marrait comme un clown en mangeant du pop-corn devant le malheur qui lui tombait dessus. Un malheur qui répondait aux doux noms de Jamie Binoclard Potter et Siriositude Chien-chien White.

Quoiqu'il en soit et qui qu'il soit, il avait intérêt à être planqué dans un abri souterrain, voire un bunker, anti-magie dans un coin paumé du trou de l'oreille du monde, loin, très loin, au fin fond d'une autre galaxie, entouré de Joncheruines armés jusqu'aux ailes, parce que quand elle le trouverait – et elle le trouverait, c'était certain –, il allait en prendre pour son grade.

-On ne veut pas vous déranger, tenta pitoyablement Loupin.

Essaierait-il d'apaiser la tension ? Brave loup. Il aurait droit à une caresse derrière l'oreille pour le récompenser.

-'Fin au pire vous pouvez toujours partir hein, y a plein de compartiments bondés qui vous attendent. Tu m'diras, continua l'insupportable Black à l'attention de son petit pote Potty, elles sont tellement chiantes qu'on pourrait les refouler à l'entrée.

Oprah se contenta de regarder l'insultant Gryffondor, battant lentement ses paupières lourdes à moitié fermées sur ses yeux. Comme si elle était étonnée. Mais un sourire amusé, presque hautain, s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'entends-je ? Qu'ouïs-je ? Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je crois entendre des voix. Sûrement les bribes d'un insignifiant cafard passant dans le coin, hm ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers Ann, qui se tassait dans son coin. Jolies cicatrices, en passant, remarqua-t-elle quand son regard s'arrêta brièvement sur les bras de Loupin. Maya l'Abeille les prémices ? Mais ce ne sont pas les bonnes couleurs, dommage. Essaie encore.

C'est le moment où Peter fit son entrée, franchissant la porte comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un rideau de scène. Envisagerait-il de devenir acteur ou comédien ? Elle ne lui prédisait pas une carrière florissante... Mais peut-être était-ce seulement les Joncheruines qui parlaient à sa place.

-Vous avez trouvé un compartiment... commença le nouvel arrivant avant d'apercevoir ses « amies en secret ». Oh, tiens, salut !

Oprah leva le bras pour le saluer – signal qu'attendait visiblement Pauvre-Con pour l'agresser d'un saut digne des plus grands acrobates félins. Elle se retrouva donc à agiter mollement la main, un chat cramponné de toute la force de ses petites griffes à son avant-bras. Chose que personne ne parut remarquer, tous étant plutôt focalisés sur Peter comme s'il avait porté un tutu... Oh, un tutu rose. Non, violet. Ça lui irait si bien. Elle allait devoir lui en tricoter un...

-Tu les connais ? L'interrompit dans ses pensées le grand Sieur Black en personne.

Après tant d'années, personne n'avait pensé à lui remettre la Palme de l'Évidence ? Elle devrait penser à lui en confectionner une, qu'il puisse l'afficher sur ce torse qu'il ne cessait de mettre pompeusement en avant pour prévenir son entourage de l'inintérêt de sa conversation.

-Vite fait, répondit Peter comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi, y a un problème ?

Ah oui, définitivement un comédien en herbe. Il aurait tout son soutien.

-Non, tout va bien, intervint pour la première fois une Ann qui prenait beaucoup sur elle. On était juste en train de discuter et cela se passait plutôt bien, et ce même en omettant les dissensions internes à notre groupe plutôt hétérogène. Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors ne sont pas vraiment connus pour cohabiter très souvent, mais pour l'instant nous communiquions comme toute personne sensée est supposée pouvoir faire. Aristote lui-même disait que « L'Homme est un animal social », on est donc tous dans la possibilité de s'appré... cier...

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait poursuivre sa tirade sans s'embraser. Pour lui éviter la combustion spontanée, Oprah tendit le bras dans sa direction et le secoua : P.-C. tomba donc comme une masse sur les genoux de sa deuxième maîtresse d'adoption et vint immédiatement se frotter à elle en ronronnant, sûrement pour attiser la jalousie de Charles-Edouard... qui n'était pas là. Mais chut. Mieux valait ne pas décevoir cette arme vivante qu'était son chat.

Elle crut percevoir un ricanement. Ah. Black. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher :

-C'était bien mieux quand tu parlais pas, toi. Encore plus chiante que le vieux Binns. On dirait qu'elle récite son manuel quand elle parle.

-Oh, Siri… soupira Oprah en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Ne peux-tu pas imiter les poissons ? Même eux savent éviter les ennuis en fermant leur bouche.

Des fois, elle aimerait que les gens se comportent eux comme avec les objets. Pourquoi personne ne veut prendre Blacky pour le lui cacher, comme ceux qui prenaient ses affaires et les lui cachaient ? Elle ferait un effort. Elle n'irait pas poser d'annonces pour faire appel aux témoignages et le retrouver. Et voir cette tête ahurie sous sa masse capillaire plus folle que son comportement l'encourageait dans cette direction. Il ne lui manquerait aucunement.

-Ah. Un sort de Mutisme ? S'enquit-elle, vaguement curieuse de la vague de silence qui s'était soudain abattue. Tant mieux. Peut-être que ça t'apprendra qu'un Sang-Pur élevé dans l'ombre de l'autoproclamé Lord des Mouches n'a rien à dire à une Serdaigle de Sang-Mêlé. Et surtout pas sur son éducation et sa manière de se comporter. Le sang ne saurait mentir, hm ?

S'aventurer sur ce terrain miné était dangereux. Et complètement délibéré.

La famille du Gryffondor était le talon d'Achille de Black. Et elle le savait parfaitement pour en faire partie, bien malgré elle. Oui. Elle et Sirius. Deux cousins à quelques degrés près. Paraissait-il. Personne ne savait vraiment d'où ils sortaient, tous les deux. Leurs parents les premiers. D'un côté, une sale petite chose honteuse qui avait eu l'impudence de sortir des entrailles d'une femme attendant extatiquement un fils et non une fille, une simple et misérable morveuse indigne de porter le titre d'héritière malgré tout l'engouement de son père pour elle. Et de l'autre ? Un enfant pourri gâté qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que se rebeller contre les croyances fanatiques, fascistes et meurtrières de ses charmants géniteurs en accumulant les stupidités. On aurait pu croire qu'ils se seraient entendus comme larrons de foire, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant. Et pourtant… Élever les Boursouflets ensembles n'avait pas aidé et Blacky n'avait eu de cesse de démontrer son idiotie obtuse en la détestant par pur principe. Ha ha.

Pauvre de lui.

-Dixit l'héritière de mes fesses qui ne finira par exister qu'une fois mariée ? Contre-attaqua le Dom Juan de ces dames, sachant très bien où appuyer pour faire mal, lui aussi. S'tu veux je peux te faire l'honneur de t'épouser, histoire que tu finisses par avoir un nom à toi, Cendrillon.

-Tu as révisé tes classiques moldus ? C'est bien. Encore un peu de travail et tu finiras par être renié, futur Mr. Culcendron.

-Moi, au moins, j'assume. Je me cache pas derrière un papa avec qui on parle de connerius énormus alors qu'au fond tout le monde aurait préféré que je sois un mec.

Oprah haussa un sourcil, à peine émue par le ton dédaigneux usité à son égard. Un lent sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres juvéniles. Un sourire qui n'avait rien à faire sur le visage d'une adolescente calomniée et rabaissée. Mais pourquoi réagir autrement ? Les réunions de famille qu'elle passait accrochée aux jambes de Père à lui parler de ses découvertes fantastiques – quel dommage pour le commun des sorciers d'être si aveugle au monde qui les entourait ! – étaient de bons souvenirs. Au moins, Ursula, sa chère Mère qui tenait autant de l'ours que le suggérait son prénom, ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Et elle pouvait y retrouver Sirius. Un Sirius bien différent d'aujourd'hui. Lèche-botte, pourrait-elle même avancer.

-Énormus à Babille, rectifia-t-elle machinalement. Avec qui tu sembles avoir des liens de parenté, vu votre tendance commune à vous gonfler pour vous donner de l'importance. Je me souviens d'une époque où tu te vantais de devenir comme Oncle Orion, plus tard. Ennuyeux à mourir et fervent fanatique de Magie Noire.

-Bah, c'est comme tes formes. Faudrait les gonfler pour leur donner de l'importance. Est-ce qu'on voulait tellement que tu portes un service trois pièces qu'on a essayé de te rendre androgyne ?

-Et toi, est-ce que tu renies tellement ton rôle d'héritier que tu en es venu à porter les cheveux aussi longs que ceux d'une fille ?

-Bah, pour toi qui es au courant des trucs moldus, tu devrais savoir que ça se fait. Mais pas dans les milieux pour petite fille sage à son papa, semblait-il se moquer d'elle avec un clin d'œil.

-On dirait que ton fanatisme préconçu de Magie Noire s'est détourné au profit des moldus. T'es un grand garçon, maintenant, Sisi. T'as jamais remarqué que certaines filles n'aimaient pas du tout ce style peu sorcier que tu te donnes ?

-Tu serais étonnée de l'ampleur de mon succès, Poppy. Même ta copine. Il suffirait que je lui propose une nuit avec moi pour qu'elle me tombe dans les bras.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée que d'inclure Ann dans leur situation dialogique. Très très mauvaise idée.

Pour Black.

-Le fait que tu sois un Dom Juan, commença timidement Ann d'une voix tremblante, et un collectionneur de femmes n'implique pas que tu doives essayer de draguer chaque hominidé de sexe féminin qui passe à proximité de toi. Ou hermaphrodite. Ou de sexe masculin. Chacun ses goûts, je ne critique pas, les trois cas sont après tout équiprobables. Tu as bien sûr le choix de la personne avec qui tu vas passer ton temps et, très possiblement, mélanger des fluides corporels dont je ne m'avancerai pas à préciser la nature.

Un ange passa.

Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième.

Et ce fut finalement toute la famille qui traversa le compartiment.

Le nez en l'air, Oprah se demanda si des substituts d'ailes en plumes d'hippogriffe permettrait à un sorcier de voler.

-Est-ce que tu es train d'insinuer que je suis gay ? s'offusqua finalement un Black interdit.

Touché, coulé.

Le sourire satisfait, repu, d'Oprah s'étira plus largement. Sa tête s'inclina légèrement sur le côté, comme curieuse des dégâts infligés par cette simple réplique acide. Et le sourire restait. Triomphant. _Tu vois ?_ Semblait-il dire, clamer même. _On t'a eu_.

Oprah avait un Objectif. Un Plan, pourrait-on même dire. Elle allait pousser à bout Sirius Traître-à-sa-famille Black, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et l'enterre bien profond dans un coin de sa tête pour ensuite l'oublier. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. La mémoire de ce chien fou était plus éventée qu'une passoire moldue.

Tout était dans les détails : la tête légèrement penchée de côté, la mine interrogatrice, les paupières qui clignaient lourdement sur des yeux étonnés... et le sourire, toujours le sourire, ce sourire de chat satisfait fièrement arboré après des années d'entraînements auprès de P.-C.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? S'étonna-t-elle.


	6. S1, A1 - Chapitre III

Un jour, cette histoire sera postée à heure fixe. Un jour. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.

Courage. Si tu prends peur face à toute cette Folie, dis-toi qu'il y a pire. Juste ici : /s/11977865/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Totalitariste ...Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Et pourtant si, il existe vraiment pire, bien pire.

 **CHAPITRE III**

 _Confidence pour confidence_ : j'eusse **préféré** l' _Enfer_ au _Purgatoire_.

* * *

La bombe fut malheureusement désamorcée par le familier tintinnabulement du chariot à friandises. Tout bourdonnement intempestif disparut dans la seconde : les Joncheruines détestaient ce son aigu et joyeux. Dommage. Elle aurait bien aimé en voir un se poser sur ledit service trois pièces de Blacky, histoire de pouvoir l'observer réaliser que tout ne pouvait pas être résolu par la violence, qu'elle soit physique ou verbale. Ou bonjour la douleur. Et l'humiliation de se montrer en train de grogner après une partie très intime de son corps, trop pour être exposée aussi peu pudiquement et intelligemment au reste du monde. Mais non. Ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Espérait-elle en tout cas.

-Bonjour les enfants ! Les salua gaiement la dame-aux-bonbons en faisant glisser la porte du compartiment.

Oprah cligna des yeux. Elle avait presque failli l'oublier.

Presque. Le divin arôme des Chocolats titillait déjà son nez.

-Bonjour, Miss Bubblebee, murmura une petite voix bien connue pour ses tremblotements intempestifs.

Ann et sa perpétuelle habitude de nommer les inconnus et presque-connus par leurs noms. Voire leur prénom et leur nom, quand elle connaissait les deux. Il lui avait fallu attendre la 3ème année pour ne plus s'entendre être interpellée par son patronyme complet, Oprah Pandora Braveheart. En y repensant, ça lui manquait presque. Ces interpellations avaient pour particularité de fendre la foule sans mal, comme autant de Moïse intangibles. Sûrement parce que les étudiants lambdas et ennuyeux sentaient leur palpitant s'emballer en s'imaginait accourir dans leur direction une McDonald enrouée.

-Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, Ballongommes du Bullard, Bonbons à hoquet Chocogrenouilles, Chocoballes, Patacitrouilles, Fondants du Chaudron, Baguettes magiques à la réglisse, Souris en sucre ou encore Suçacides ! Il y en a pour tous les goûts ! Les enjoignit la dame-aux-bonbons.

Face à la présentation non-exhaustive des friandises qui se présentaient à eux, Oprah abandonna totalement la confrontation, préférant se rapprocher du chariot et tendre les mains. Comme une mendiante. Y avait-il des mendiants chez les sorciers ? La magie avait pour seule limite l'imagination, alors personne ne pouvait être totalement dénué... Mais les Joncheruines troublaient les pensées et poussaient au malheur et au laisser-aller, alors oui. Il devait y avoir des mendiants. Inintéressants à l'étude. Sauf pour le champ à Joncheruines qu'étaient leurs esprits. Dommage que son père n'accepte pas de la laisser aller seule dans les endroits les plus reculés de la Communauté Magique, là où personne ne pouvait contester l'installation intrusive de sans-abris. Elle essaierait quand même une fois encore, aux prochaines vacances. En dessous de verre de sa demande pour aller assister à une corrida et adopter un taureau.

-Et voilà, uniquement du chocolat pour toi, ma chérie, la réveilla la dame-aux-bonbons en déversant un peu de tous les produits chocolatés dans deux sachets qu'elle posa dans ses mains. Ça fera 1 Gallion et 4 Noises.

Oprah avait déjà lâché une poignée de piécettes argent et bronze dans le tablier de la dame-aux-bonbons. Une poignée bien plus conséquente que ce qui lui était demandée. Et qui ne fut pourtant pas contestée puisque c'était une habitude prise depuis leur 1ère année, depuis leur premier trajet dans le Poudlard Express, quand elle avait dévalisé le chariot de ses chocolats sous le nez d'une Annie qui soupesait une bien maigre bourse. Un cadeau pour un sourire. Un geste pour un sourire éternellement imprimé sur sa rétine. Un seul.

-Merci, ma chérie, fut-elle remerciée.

Elle retournait à sa place... quand elle heurta _malencontreusement_ l'une des longues jambes de Loupin. Il devait exceller à la chasse aux Énormus à Babille, avec de telles jambes ! un jour, elle l'emmènerait avec elle, ils auraient définitivement plus de chance de venir ensemble à bout de la ténacité de cette créature insaisissable. Son accord ? Aucune importance. Un morceau de viande, un os sous le nez et le tour était joué, le Roi était achevé. Échec et Mat.

-Oups, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix plate.

Une pluie de chocolats était tombée de ses mains, atterrissant sur le pantalon usé jusqu'à la corde de la victime collatérale qu'était Loupin.

Tant pis.

Perdu, c'était perdu après tout. Elle enjamba donc son momentané croche-pied, dans l'idée de retourner s'asseoir. Sauf que Loupin n'en avait pas fini. Il n'en finissait jamais, en fait, peu importe les circonstances, il fallait toujours qu'il trouve quelque chose à redire pour appuyer ses excuses plus ou moins utiles.

-Euh-Attends, tu oublies ça, la rattrapa donc le Gryffondor en question, bien embarrassé.

Elle l'observa de sous ses lourdes paupières, le regard à peine perturbé. Et haussa les épaules. Retourna s'asseoir dans son coin, non sans lancer une Souris en sucre à un P.-C. ravi. Au contraire de Loupin, qui paraissait définitivement plus désemparé qu'autre chose. Drôle d'idée. Pourquoi ? Encore un coup des Joncheruines ? La prochaine fois, elle n'oublierait pas de laisser son spray maison senteur radis au fond de la caisse de transport de P.-C., plutôt que se concentrer sur son passe-temps favori. Qui répondait parfaitement à son nom, comme attendu : il n'y avait rien de mieux pour laisser passer le temps qu'en avoir, le prendre et le vivre, et c'était encore plus agréable quand il s'agissait d'en profiter à contre-temps.

-Tu-

Loupin n'abandonnait vraiment pas. Comme un chien qui ne lâcherait pas son os, peu importe à quel point on le lui demanderait. Ou comme P.-C. sa pelote, enfin, celle d'Ann. Ou Sir Charles-Edouard son perchoir un jour où il était particulièrement mal luné et décidé à ne pas voler. Plus têtu qu'un hémione.

-Je ne crois pas au hasard, Loupin, l'interrompit-elle finalement d'un air très serein. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est tombé sur toi de façon totalement mystérieuse et nébuleuse qu'il ne s'agit pas en réalité d'un message codé de la Vie. Profite de cette synchronicité saugrenue.

Un hochement de tête approbateur à ses propres paroles ensuite, et elle croquait à pleines dents dans une de ses friandises. Hm. Chocolat fourré. C'était fondant et orange. Abricot ? Non, trop amer. Marmelade alors ? Non plus. Guimauve de citrouille. Un goût tout nouveau pour ses papilles.

-C'est trop suspect. Rends-les, Moony, elle va t'empoisonner, entendit-elle vaguement Potter qui ne pouvait visiblement pas s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Le contraire l'aurait surprise.

-Selon toute logique, ne put s'empêcher de corriger Ann, il serait étonnant que les chocolats reçus par Remus Lupin fussent empoisonnés d'une quelconque façon. Étant donné qu'ils sont encore emballés et viennent directement du chariot de Miss Bubblebee, cela ne voudrait signifier que deux choses.

Une inspiration.

 _Trois-_ Elle reprendrait bien une Chocoballe, à défaut de ces petites boules qui sautaient partout comme des lapins et que les moldus appelaient popcorn _... deux, un !_

Le sprint lingual était lancé.

-Soit, mais je ne le pense pas Miss Bubblebee, précisa aussitôt Ann à l'intention de la dame-aux-bonbons encore présente, les chocolats étaient d'ores et déjà empoisonnés avant que vous n'entriez dans notre compartiment, ce qui exigerait habileté et adresse pour les reconnaître et les donner à Remus Lupin. Soit, et là encore ce serait extrêmement improbable, Poppy aurait trouvé le moyen d'incorporer une substance dangereuse aux produits à travers un papier fait d'aluminium et de plastique. Cependant, si elle y était parvenue, elle aurait reçu depuis longtemps une chaire à côté du professeur Slughorn pour ses avancées dans le domaines de l'inoculation des potions magiques.

Tout du long, Oprah s'était contentée d'acquiescer d'un air entendu, en dévorant sans vergogne la tête d'une Chocogrenouille qui avait volé dans sa direction et qu'elle avait attrapé avec les dents avec toute l'adresse d'un Attrapeur – voilà une nouvelle tactique pour récupérer le Vif d'Or, à breveter, elle était persuadée que ça ferait fureur. Occupée à mâchonner le chocolat, elle leva le pouce dans la direction de celui qui s'essayait visiblement à l'art méritant et compliqué d'une version améliorée du base-ball, où la balle était remplacée par du chocolat. Beau lancé. Blacky méritait sa position de Batteur de l'Équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Une fois la grenouille engloutie, elle s'empressa d'ailleurs de le lui signaler en guise de remerciement :

-Je dois te le concéder : tu es un excellent Gryffbatteur. Mais ne va pas prendre la grosse tête. Ceci est une infime communauté, à peine une poignée de milliers sur plus de six milliards d' _Homo Sapiens_ , dans un petit train sur les rails dans un petit pays dans un système solaire à peine sorti de ses langes dans une galaxie minuscule. Je t'invite donc à contempler le gigantisme de ton insignifiance.

Dans le mouvement pour ramener son bras à elle, elle percuta l'estomac d'un Potter hilare. Subtile coïncidence qui fit se plier en deux le Gryffondor et permit en plus à Ann de se faufiler dans le wagon en direction du chariot. Pour empocher suffisamment de marchandises pour nourrir toute une famille de Charles-Edouard des jours durant. Soit la quasi totalité des friandises acides. À se rappeler : ce serait une excellente idée que de confectionnée un gâteau aux Patacitrouilles pour l'anniversaire d'Ann. Mais seul, ce serait triste. Et les Elfes ne proposaient que rarement des aliments intéressants en bouche, trop axés sur les plats classiques, typiquement anglais. Alors, plutôt gingembre ou avocat en accompagnement ? Ça méritait réflexion.

-Ça te fera 3 Mornilles et 5 Noises, entendit-elle Bubblebee, qui souriait à Ann.

Un prix qui n'était apparemment pas au goût de Siri le Chieur n°2 – le premier étant bien évidemment l'Indétrônable P.-C.

-Oh mais c'est pas juste ! Commença-t-il à pester comme un enfant encore au stade des caprices et autres joyeusetés du même genre. J'ai payé 2 G-

Une Chocoballe le bâillonna efficacement.

Superbe lancé pour Oprah, un home run effectué à la perfection ! Elle avait de l'avenir comme Poursuiveuse. Elle devrait envisager de se présenter aux sélections... même si le Cap' avait du mal avec sa façon de voler. Elle pouvait toujours envisager de se convertir au base-ball, elle aussi. Ce serait un sport de famille alors ? Plutôt commettre un génocide de Grenouilles Lunaires que se conformer à cette prétendue norme familiale, dans ce cas.

Elle fit toutefois rouler une autre Chocoballe dans le creux de sa main, jaugeant machinalement le poids. Est-ce que ça ferait quand même un bon remplacement pour une balle de base-ball ? Il y avait de l'avenir vu son fabuleux home run, qui avait traversé la totalité du compartiment en diagonale. Ou alors c'était sa main qui était chargée d'une chance suffisante pour transformer momentanément une friandise en arme de lancement... Se serait-elle transformée en porte-bonheur ambulant ? Peut-être était-ce là l'action repentante d'un Jupiter contrit de tous les Malheurs qui essayaient actuellement de la noyer sous leur masse.

-Ah, Oprah, je...

Une voix.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, signala-t-elle au dieu vivant supposément au-dessus du commun des mortels, le nez en l'air.

-... voulais te dire merci pour les chocolats.

Une voix. Une voix qui lui parlait.

Si elle dessinait des traits sur sa Chocoballe, elle ressemblerait grossièrement à ce ballon que Ann lui avait présenté, en 4ème année... Comment appelait-elle ça déjà ? Encore un sport moldu finissant en -all. Elle déplorait leur manque d'imagination. B-quelque-chose-ball. Bubbleball ? B-

Stop.

Pause sur photo.

Une voix qui lui parlait ?

Elle cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers son probable interlocuteur. Ah. Sa victime collatérale. Plutôt heureuse, au final, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Tant mieux. Avant qu'elle n'eut pu répondre quoique ce soit – non qu'elle ait une idée précise derrière la tête en réalité –, quelqu'un s'immisça dans la conversation. Que c'était étrange… Tiens, Ann déteignait sur elle, avec son cynisme prétendument protecteur et résolument amusant.

-Attends, laisse-moi goûter, 'voir si c'pas si dégueu que ça, s'incrusta donc James Potter, un énième Baroudeur – se reproduisaient-ils entre eux, pour être si omniprésents ?

Elle ne put que gaiement constater qu'il était au moins aussi propre qu'un bambin encore en couches.

-Potier, l'interpella-t-elle d'un air profondément sérieux.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru aussi facile d'attirer l'attention de ventres sur pattes en présence d'un tas de bonnes choses terriblement sucrés – et porteuses de caries dont Ann ne cesserait très bientôt de lui rabattre les oreilles. Et pourtant voilà deux des Baroudeurs concentrés sur elle. L'air aussi étonné qu'une chouette. Surtout Potier. Potter. Potter, la chouette aux lunettes. Serait-ce sa future réincarnation ? Ou bien une réminiscence d'une vie antérieure ? En tout cas, c'était un fait qui devait rester secret. S'il arrivait à portée de connaissance du Sir... Elle ne donnait pas cher d'Ann, qui devrait se plier en dix-sept pour répondre aux exigences d'un Grand-Duc qui voudrait sûrement tester à tout prix des lunettes.

-Quoi ? La rappela à l'ordre la voix grinçante de la chouette humanoïde.

... Elle lui parlait ?

Ah. Oui.

-… Avocat ou gingembre ?

C'est qu'elle devait commencer dès maintenant à préparer la Liste. Pour le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Ann. Un sondage lui paraissait être une bonne base. Alors, avocat ou gingembre ?

-Et pourquoi pas jus de poubelle, tant que t'y es ? Fut sa seule réponse.

-Pas assez innovant, rétorqua Oprah sans broncher, attrapant une Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue au hasard pour la glisser entre les lèvres d'un Potter trop glouton.

Et si le goût du petit bonbon ovnoïde et cramoisi était justement celui du jus de poubelle, ce n'était qu'une heureuse coïncidence. Ne disait-elle pas après tout que la Vie n'était qu'une succession d'événements mystérieux, une synchronicité incongrue mais inaltérable ? Voilà qu'elle en avait une fois de plus la preuve. Décidément, Jupiter l'avait à la bonne, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Elle s'attendait à tout instant à ce qu'il lui réclame une faveur.

-Loupin, demanda-t-elle alors en se tournant vers son dernier espoir. Avocat ou gingembre ?

-Mais tout va de travers avec toi, ma pauvre fille, intervint un Black enfin libéré de son bâillon, à son grand dam. Comment comptes-tu faire une bonne épouse en ayant aucun goût et en chassant les papillons à sabots roses ?

Encore une fois, elle n'aurait pas de réponse concrète.

Des papillons à sabots roses.

Des papillons à sabots ? Des sabots roses ?

Est-ce qu'ils projetaient des étincelles aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel quand ils galopaient ? Mais galopaient-ils seulement, puisque tout papillon équilibré était doté d'ailes le conduisant logiquement à voler ? Alors à quoi pourrait bien servir ces appendices pédestres ? Et pourquoi, par Saint-Augustin, étaient-ils roses ?

Aussi sec qu'elle s'était tournée vers un Loupin fort occupé avec ses friandises, et d'un Potier actuellement en pleine régurgitation – à moins qu'il ne se brosse la langue… une langue pouvait-elle avoir des cheveux ? à n'en pas douter, si un doigt pouvait être barbu, non ? –, Oprah se concentra sur Black. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander plus, à son grand regret, un caractéristique frisson entre ses omoplates la sortant de ses préoccupations culinaires. Décidément, tout allait de travers aujourd'hui.

Elle voulait une réponse. Elle interrogeait les irréductibles limaces chevelues dont le cerveau devait voir sa décoration être refaite par des moissonneuses-batteuses, pour être aussi inutiles et embourbés. Elle avait perdu sa tranquillité au profit de l'une desdites limaces, la pire d'entre toutes, celle qui, selon l'arbre de la tapisserie de son salon, partageait du sang avec elle - quelle infime partie, c'était toujours à déterminer. Elle était tellement ennuyée et agacée par ce changement de programme inattendu, cette épreuve que lui imposait la Vie, qu'elle avait l'équivalent d'une ruche de Joncheruines qui séjournait dans sa tête et transitait par ses oreilles. Et elle voulait toujours une réponse. Juste une simple réponse. Mais avec une couille, il en arrivait toujours une deuxième. Elles allaient par paires. Littéralement d'ailleurs, une pensée que sa mère désapprouverait, indigne qu'elle était de sa _condition_ , de sa _si haute naissance_. Raison de plus pour persister.

Nouveau frisson. Dans les lombaires cette fois.

 ** _Ça _** approchait.

-Mes amis, dit Oprah en fixant Ann...

Une Ann qui semblait vouloir rejoindre le concours du plus immaculé. Ou peut-être du plus statufié.

-Ou pas, continua donc Oprah sans broncher en se tournant vers Sirius, c'est l'heure.


	7. S1, A1 - Chapitre IV

Aujourd'hui, Mardi-Quoi, vendredi ? Mais non, que racontes-tu ?! Nous sommes... Vendredi, très tôt, ou jeudi très tard, ça dépend de ton point de vue Lecteur. Oui. Oui et triple oui. Jeudi-Vendredi et pas Mardi. Ce qui veut dire que le Retard a finalement réussi à faire son apparition, à montrer le bout de son absence de nez dans l'Histoire. _Honte sur Nous._ Mais je saurai me rattraper, c'est une Promesse, et ça commence Ici et Maintenant avec un chapitre de plus, oui, un ! Viens donc Peuplade ! Et, bien sûr, si le Délire n'est pas ta tasse de thé, ne t'inquiète pas, le Sérieux n'est pas définitivement perdu. La preuve en mots : /s/11977865/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Totalitariste Va donc, Peuplade. Va admirer la Grande Anastasia. Mais n'oublie pas ton offrande à l'Illuminée Oprah en partant. Ou un Déluge de Joncheruines risque fort de t'inonder, sans possibilité de retour en arrière.

Et _m_ _ea culpa_ pour les rares qui auraient **en plus** vu le chapitre apparaître pour disparaître mardi soir. Incorrigible je suis.

 **Chapitre IV**

Qui _voit_ tout à coup la Fin retrouve un monde où les choses ont **un sens**.

* * *

Si le bourdonnement sourd des Joncheruines était très caractéristique, autant d'ailleurs que le _pop_ sonore des Énormus à Babille quand ils perdaient de leur superbe et se dégonflaient d'un coup d'un seul, ce n'était rien, absolument rien, à côté du crissement de la fenêtre annonçant l'arrivée d'un invité bien connu. Et généralement très peu attendu. Un crissement ? Non, que disait-elle ? un bruit strident, semblable à celui, en cours de Métamorphose, des griffes sur le tableau noir d'une McDonald-chat très très en colère. Quelle douce musique à ses oreilles maltraitées par les aboiements d'un Blacky trop enjoué. Aboiements qui, soudain, partaient dans les aigus avant de dérailler sur les rails de la Surprise. Une vraie cacophonie, presque une symphonie.

Oprah récupéra son livre. Le leva au niveau de son nez. Les pages bruirent comme elle se plongeait sur la fabuleuse théorie de Futhark sur la Première Loi de l'usage divinatoire des runes par le décryptage de leur symbolique intrinsèque. À l'envers, évidemment. Sa main se tendit machinalement, presque par pur mécanisme, et avant que quiconque comprenne ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, le Calme leur fit de misérables adieux.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre.

La population restreinte du compartiment disposa d'à peine une fraction de seconde pour considérer la Catastrophe. Déjà, une réflexion plus longue et aboutie était interrompue par l'air froid et automnal portant en avant Sir Charles-Edouard. Ses serres fraîchement limées sur le verre désormais rayé comme tous les ans, le Grand-Duc s'engouffra sans gêne dans le petit habitacle. Si petit, d'ailleurs, qu'avec ses ailes déployées, il prenait toute la place encore libre. Et offrait un bain de bouche plumeux à ses occupants. Pas très efficace contre les saletés, à moins de partager l'avis de la doctrine qui stipulait de _soigner le mal par le mal_ , mais diantrement spectaculaire. Les Baroudeurs - et Ann, accessoirement - s'efforçaient d'éviter la chose par tous les moyens. Mais le hibou s'empressa de tous les étouffer copieusement et de projeter, tels des missiles, quelques plumes arrachées par la bataille.

Un hululement.

Les plumes retombèrent.

Une paire d'yeux orange radioactif tourna.

La localisation de la première cible était en cours.

Qui serait-elle ?

Ann, évidemment. Une Ann encore perdue dans Mercure, qui ne répondit même pas au mordillement de salutation de son nez. Ou même au tirage de cheveux dans les règles de l'art. Superbe coiffure en perspective... Peut-être pourrait-elle faire de Sir un peigne sur pattes ? À réfléchir. Ann, toutefois, finit par réagir parfaitement à la vue d'un cadavre sur elle. Un cadavre qui brillait, cette fois-ci. Libellule ? Trop gros. Lézard, alors. De quoi attiser l'envie d'un P.-C. aux aboies depuis l'arrivée de son Ennemi. Et ça ne manqua pas : le siamois se mit à bondir tout autour des genoux d'une Ann devenue le squat officiel de son hibou. Encore que la question de propriété restait floue, parce que Oprah n'était pas certaine que ce n'était pas plutôt Sir Charles-Edouard le propriétaire de son Annie. Un nouvel hululement perçant l'empêcha d'y réfléchir pus longuement.

-Bonjour, Sir, dit platement Oprah en baissant un peu son livre, toujours sans regarder le hibou cela dit.

Comme pour lui répondre, dans un _bouhou-ouhou-hou_ lugubre de fantôme, il décolla des genoux de celle qui pouvait se prétendre sa maîtresse uniquement parce qu'elle le nourrissait et le logeait – parfois – pour rejoindre les siens. Il tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux oranges la fixant. Elle s'octroya un instant de pause dans sa lecture pour lui rendre enfin son regard. Puis un second pour sourire. Et un troisième pour flatter les serres qui s'enfonçaient dans l'épais tissu de sa jupe hivernale - l'accessoire essentiel, indispensable en réalité, pour éviter les remontrances d'une Infirmière en rogne avant même le commencement du Banquet, une situation qui avait de quoi gâter le goût de la pourtant si délicieuse jelly.

-Fais un bisou, demanda-t-elle ensuite au hibou en se penchant un peu en avant.

Une seconde.

Deux.

Sir Charles-Edouard posa son bec sur ses lèvres, avec le claquement de langue caractéristique qu'il utilisait pour représenter le bruit d'une bouche en heurtant une autre.

Ce hibou trouverait sa voie en se travestissant comme perroquet. Elle en était certaine. Il était déjà doué comme tout pour un simplissime bisou... Tiens, encore une action qui la déconcertait : quelle était donc l'utilité de s'embrasser ? Partager un contact baveux pouvait s'obtenir juste en touchant une limace avec sa bouche. Inutile d'aller voir un autre individu bipède. Mais peut-être y avait-il une sensation différente avec un congénère humain ? Est-ce que ça stimulait les lèvres d'une quelconque façon ? Pourquoi tout le monde appréciait tellement ça ? Devrait-elle essayer pour voir ce que ça faisait ? Mais avec qui ? N'y avait-il pas cette histoire d'obligation amoureuse pour pouvoir embrasser quelqu'un ?

Trop plongée dans ses préoccupations pratiques, elle ne put que constater en relevant la tête que Sir Charles-Edouard avait effectué sa migration interne au compartiment, traversant les genoux de ses occupants plutôt que daignant voler. Il allait probablement y avoir une Infirmière mécontente ce soir, oui. Non que ça ait chagriné Sir. Il s'était en effet très confortablement installé. Comme prêt à nicher. Tassé comme une massive boule de plumes lustrées sur les genoux d'un Loupin visiblement déconcerté. Un choix qui pourrait paraître déconcertant au premier abord. Puis qui pouvait s'expliquer par la supériorité avec laquelle Sir regardait un P.-C. incapable de s'approcher davantage de ce répulsif à chat ambulant qu'était Loupin. Mais Oprah savait.

Elle savait que le choix de ce perchoir avait un tout autre But.

Un But qui dépassait l'entendement, qui était indiscernable au premier abord. Mais un But tout de même. En l'occurrence c'était uniquement... Pour pouvoir éjecter une boulette d'un diamètre très respectable à la tête d'un Sirius Black pris au dépourvu. Chose qui tira à une Oprah nullement surprise une ébauche de sourire. Et même un gloussement digne d'une poule à crête.

C'était beau. Très beau. Digne de figurer dans les plus grands spectacles. Ah, elle était vraiment très _fière_ du Sir.

Elle applaudit intérieurement le hibou, les mains malheureusement occupées par son livre, et se décida à l'aider dans son entreprise d'ennuyer un Sirius trop choqué pour réagir.

Du bout du pied, écoutant les explications d'Ann d'une oreille, elle poussa donc son chat en direction dudit Sirius. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à la seule vue de la boulette, P.-C. devint presque fou, se jetant littéralement sur le spécimen de Black le plus agaçant qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer – et elle en avait rencontré un bon paquet.

Les griffes bien plantées dans les cuisses de son nouvel hôte, le chat attrapa son tout nouveau jouet entre ses pattes avant. Un parfait substitut de la pelote d'Ann. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas au goût de son cher et tendre cousin.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Pourquoi une telle aversion pour cette caresse d'une tendresse... _déchirante._

-Bouge pas, intervint un Loupin au paroxysme de son côté chevaleresque. Je-

Mais s'il envisageait d'aider sa pauvre damoiselle en détresse, soit Sarah Black – non, Siria ? Siri, tout court ? ou Sirine ? Sirène alors ? Sélène peut-être ? il fallait un nom d'étoile, histoire de respecter la tradition blackienne... Sirrah, dans la constellation d'Andromède ? oui, oui ça sonnait bien ; approuvé, vendu ! –, il allait avoir du mal.

Beaucoup de mal.

Probablement influencé par les Joncheruines récalcitrants du compartiment, il avait glissé ses mains autour de Sir Charles-Edouard, dans l'idée de le déplacer alors qu'il parlait. Quelle excellente idée. Oh, le retour du cynisme. En tout cas, parler et bouger n'était pas conseillé dans son cas. Ou du moins, aussi conseillé qu'essayer de blesser un dragonnet devant sa mère surprotectrice _et_ affamée. C'était, en effet, une action très déplaisante pour son locataire, un hibou Grand Duc très attaché à son confort. Et qui adorait terroriser tout ce qui bougeait – et ne bougeait pas, elle l'avait déjà vu s'exercer, une fois, à froncer ses aigrettes devant une pierre des plus stoïques. Loupin s'y retrouva confronté. Personne n'était jamais parvenu à se confronter à l'art sans commune mesure de la tête-toupie et à en sortir vainqueur. Sûrement que les yeux de Sir, une fois face à leur cible grâce à son cou doté d'un extraordinaire pivot, cachaient en vérité des revolvers - comme dans la chanson moldue. Et Loupin le dérogeait pas à la règle, à son grand malheur visiblement, vu son couinement. Un loup qui couinait. C'était... mignon. Est-ce qu'il couinait aussi quand on lui grattouillait les oreilles ou le ventre ?

Elle cligna des yeux. Le temps n'était pas aux gazouillis.

-Bon. Vous devriez partir maintenant.

Ann s'y mettait. Elle levait le drapeau couleur licorne de la paix pour exiler les envahisseurs dans leurs tranchées plutôt que dans leur campement à elle. Une bonne tactique pour faire reculer l'ennemi sans se fouler une cheville.

Mais la Bataille n'était pas encore achevée.

-Écoute, euh... commença un Potier décidément peu au fait des désinences nominales de ses congénères.

À croire que vivre ensemble, sous un même toit, certes très vaste, au cours des cinq dernières années écoulées n'était pas suffisant pour ancrer quoique ce soit dans sa mémoire de poisson clown.

Une inspiration, face à elle.

Oh, l'Heure des Présentations avait sonné.

-Ann, fut le commencement court, rapide et concis, mais surtout annonciateur de la vague destructrice qui s'empressait de suivre : Je m'appelle Anastasia Dorothea Sophia Wattel de Pouzy de la Roche. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ann. Et vous devriez partir.

Tiens, les anges étaient de retour. Toute la famille était là, et ils avaient même emmené des amis.

Autant en profiter.

-Sir.

Le hibou tourna la tête vers Oprah, qui l'avait interpellé d'une voix parfaitement stoïque, habituée au très long nom de son amie. Sa rotation, qui n'avait pas manqué de mettre sa tête à l'envers sur son corps face à Loupin une seconde fois, s'acheva face à elle.

- _Bouhou-ouhou-hoooou_ , fut sa réponse.

Elle leva les yeux, les planta dans les siens sans broncher, comme si elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui lui avait été répondu.

-Attaque.

Un mot. Un seul.

Et le silence qui suivait, le calme avant la tempête.

Une tempête de plumes, de hululements lugubres et de serres acérées et polies qui se perdaient sur tout ce qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Tout était brouillé par l'envergure démesurée de son arme volante momentanée, mais les hurlements étaient splendides. Une cacophonie presque harmonieuse. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir emmené avec elle de quoi enregistrer ce son pour en faire un réveil-matin destiné à Ann.

Malheureusement, ce spectacle ne dura pas longtemps. Juste assez pour faire fuir les garçons. De quoi troubler la perception de la dangerosité lunatique de la grande majorité des étudiantes de Poudlard. Les Baroudeurs présents ? Elles se reléguaient généralement automatiquement au rôle de sirènes ambulantes, qui étaient déjà parvenues à fissurer les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, quand elles ne se pâmaient pas désespérément à leurs pieds. Ou qu'elles ne se pendaient pas amoureusement à leurs bras. Comment les moldus appelaient ça, déjà... ? Des _fangirls_. Voilà. Poudlard était envahi par les fangirls mais elle et son Annie rétablissaient comme elles pouvaient la balance. Si la Guerre menaçait de vous tomber sur la tête et de vous écraser, il valait mieux, plutôt qu'une attaque frontale suicidaire, s'acharner telles des nuées de Joncheruines attaquant de leurs petits tracas le centre même de l'Ennemi. Les Baroudeurs en personne. Ce que Sir Charles-Edouard avait fort bien réussi, et il ne manquait pas de s'en vanter avec ses hululements alors même qu'il s'installait très dignement sur l'une des banquettes. Tout en narguant, bien sûr, un P.-C. occupé à jouer avec sa pelote comme un chaton ignorant du reste du monde.

-L'heure est venue de se changer pour purifier notre énergie corporelle de toutes ces ondes étrangères, annonça rêveusement Oprah.

Chemise blanche impeccable – quoique un peu trop grande, mais c'était ce qui faisait son confort... et la honte de sa très chère Mère. Elle avait hâte de recevoir sa Beuglante annuelle pour pouvoir continuer sa tapisserie de papier cramoisi. Avec un peu de chance, elle recevrait la quantité manquante au cours de l'année et pourrait ainsi achever la décoration de son coin de dortoir. N'en déplaise à ses camarades incapables de comprendre l'intérêt d'un tel travail de titan. Tout le monde savait pourtant que le rouge était la couleur que détestaient le plus les Joncheruines. Tant pis pour elles.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Hésitation. Pantalon ou jupe ? Pantalon. Noir, pas trop mal ajusté : elle avait hâte d'entendre les réprimandes vaines de McDonald et les compliments de Bumbledore sur sa démarcation de la meute de babouins de l'école. Lui aussi était un peu trop grand, tiens, et elle n'avait pas de ceinture, ou du moins pas à portée de mains. Fouiller dans sa valise ? Trop loin, trop compliqué. Sa cravate aux couleurs de Serdaigle ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Avec un joli petit nœud papillon pour la faire tenir en prime. Un noeud que P.-C. s'empressa d'essayer d'attraper en grimpant presque le long de sa jambe... jusqu'à être recouvert du lourd tissu noir de sa robe élimée. Une seule chaussure, et pas encore fermée, au pied droit, elle se tourna vers Ann...

-Tu peux me faire ma cravate ?

Pile au bon moment.

-Nœud simple ? Double ? Windsor ? Papillon ?

Elle savait pertinemment que son amie aimait avoir le choix, et être informée sur ce qu'elle allait porter. L'an dernier, c'était le nœud papillon.

-Un Windsor.

C'était attendu.

-Après tout, reprit Ann d'une seule traite, la rentrée scolaire est une grande occasion et puis, avec la Répartition, ne pas en porter un aurait été comme un manque de respect aux 1ères Années répartis dans notre Maison. Il ne faut pas oublier que le nœud Windsor, de conception relativement compliquée, est réputé pour être porté par les personnes influentes lors d'événements importants. Et puis mon dernier bouton est parti, du coup, ce nœud étant le plus imposant, il le cachera bien.

Oprah n'avait pas attendu la fin du discours de son amie pour glisser la cravate autour de son cou après avoir fermé le bouton du haut de sa chemise et remonté le col. En fredonnant machinalement un air de son invention, elle attrapa le plus grand lapin pour le faire passer par-dessus le plus petit. Comme ils s'entendaient bien, elle les garda ensemble, et les attacha même ensemble d'une boucle.

-Un petit lapin, deux petits lapins, trois petits lapins, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, la langue tirée, rentraient au terrier...

Elle glissa le plus grand sous la boucle, et entreprit de leur faire réaliser maintes figures complexes. Les lapins devraient être choisis pour les concours de ce genre, plutôt que les chiens. Ça devait être terriblement plus intéressant à regarder. Pourrait-elle lancer l'idée ? Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait faire passer P.-C. pour un lapin aux oreilles atrophiées et à la queue issue d'une terrible malformation ? Elle était certaine que son chat-lapin-improvisé ferait fureur.

-Un grand lapin, un petit lapin, se font un câlin, et ils rentrent tous les deux... tous les deux... au terrier, tout en haut et au milieu du col de la montagne.

Un dernier effort, et la cravate était resserrée.

Du bon boulot.

-Sois sage, ne bouge pas, dit posément Oprah au bout de tissu bleu et bronze.

-Oui, maman, répondit Ann.

Elle se rassit sur son coin de banquette, sans déranger P.-C. désormais en plein combat visuel avec Sir Charles-Edouard, sa propre cravate-ceinture, enfin libre et en sécurité, en soupirant de soulagement de façon presque audible.

-Blacky est définitivement très con, nota-t-elle en enfilant sa deuxième chaussure.

Et en remarquant finalement qu'elle s'était trompée de pied. Elle avait mis mardi à mercredi et mercredi à mardi. Elle remua un peu les pieds, haussa les épaules. Tant pis, tant mieux. Ce n'était pas dérangeant. Pour elle en tout cas. Mais peut-être que ça ferait fuir les Joncheruines ? C'était à essayer. Toute nouvelle tactique dissuasive ou offensive était bonne à prendre vu leur prolifération actuelle. À croire que le Ministère s'était lancé dans une culture de grande envergure dans le but d'en faire des armes.

Ann, probablement encore tout déboussolée de l'intrusion baroudienne, soupira si fort qu'elle aurait pu repousser le lourd nuage de pluie bien loin de l'Angleterre... si seulement elles avaient été dehors, et se lamenta très brièvement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

-Cette année va être fatigante.

La Guerre arrivait.


	8. S1, A1 - Chapitre V

La longueur de ce chapitre est une tentative pour me faire pardonner du Retard cumulé entre aujourd'hui et la fois dernière, je l'avoue. Et puis c'est aussi parce que 20,000 c'est un bien plus joli chiffre que 18,000 et des poussières. Mais c'est d'abord pour me faire pardonner, si, si. Promis. Et la fois prochaine sera en temps et en heure. Promis aussi. Oui, oui. C'est la Promesse du Petit Doigt.

Et je suis fière de t'annoncer, Lecteur, que s'achève enfin - enfin, oui ! - le faux-semblant de monopsone constitué par cette version et la suivante, que tu peux trouver, comme toujours, juste ici : /s/11977865/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Totalitariste (mais c'est celle d'Oprah la meilleure, tout le monde le sait 8D). Les différences vont se faire de plus en plus sentir au fur et à mesure que l'Histoire va avancer. Ici sont seulement posées les premières bases, jetées les premières pierres, semées les graines. Pour ton - plus - grand plaisir, je l'espère.

Brefouille.

Profite de ta lecture !

(Et donne-moi ton Opinion.) (Oui, oui, c'est autorisé.) (Et même très attendu. Le Lecteur, c'est le Meilleur.)

 **CHAPITRE V**

Les **présages de Guerre** révèlent _notre nature_ et _nos chances_ d'y  sombrer.

* * *

Quand Oprah sortit du train, sa première pensée fut que le gourou-juge divin pleurait vraiment trop. La seconde, de se demander comment Parfait-Crétin s'était débrouillé pour passer à l'intérieur de sa caisse de transport sans qu'elle le remarque. Le troisième que, vraiment, il devait lui enseigner comment se transporter _physiquement_ ailleurs au vu et au su de tous sans avoir recours au Transplanage. À la quatrième, un Joncheruine s'immisça dans son oreille pour lui embrouiller les idées. En seize ans de pratique, Oprah savait désormais comment se prémunir des effets indésirables d'une telle intrusion, et elle secoua vivement la tête avec un grand sourire. Sans prêter attention aux gerbes d'eau que projetait sa lourde chevelure si trempée que son blond presque blanc en devenait sombre et terriblement semblable, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, à la vague furieuse d'un océan agité. Peut-être que cette vue trompeuse encouragerait des Aquavirius à trouver refuge sur sa tête… Ce serait un vrai bonheur pour ses recherches personnelles. Elle disposait de trop peu d'information à son goût sur ce parasite de la faune aquatique pourtant fascinant. Elle était certaine que le Ministère dissimulait farouchement ces informations en question, à son grand regret.

-Les premières années, par ici ! Résonna l'appel traditionnel d'une voix si bourrue qu'elle la prêterait volontiers à un gros ours des cavernes.

Une lanterne se balança devant elle, et elle dû faire un pas de côté pour esquiver un coup qui l'aurait balayée aussi sûrement qu'une main éloignerait un moucheron, ou qu'un duelliste en écrasait un autre. La lueur tremblotante à travers le rideau froid de la pluie éclaira le visage rond et barbu – Jupiter l'aurait-il béni lui aussi ? c'était toutefois un cadeau bien moins _cool_ qu'un _doigt barbu_ – d'un Hagrid fort trempé. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris ses lorgnotospectres pour pouvoir scruter de loin la barbe et les cheveux hirsutes et guetter le moindre petit indice d'une trace de vie. Un vrai nid à Aquavirius, elle en était certaine… Pourquoi avait-elle oublié ses lorgnotospectres ? Pourquoi ?

-Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît !

Le retour de la lanterne, qui, cette fois, ne manqua pas de se venger de son précédent raté en percutant le coin de la cage de transport de P.-C. Un P.-C. désormais suffisamment tendu pour qu'elle craigne les résultats qui allaient survenir dans la soirée. Ô bonheur. Elle pressentait déjà la longue bataille qu'elle allait devoir livrer avant de pouvoir rejoindre Saint-Augustin au pays des rêves.

Pas de doute, quelqu'un ou quelque chose, quelque part, les avait choisies, elle et Ann, pour exercer son courroux divin. Ou simplement jouer avec elles comme avec des pions sur un jeu d'échec.

Et ça commençait à peser - un peu - lourd.

Mais s'il y avait un moyen d'entériner ce mauvais sort, Oprah en ignorait tout. Tant pis. Tant mieux. Au moins, elle ne s'ennuyait pas.

C'est en se trifouillant les cheveux d'une main et en scrutant ceux du demi-géant du coin de l'œil qu'elle se glissa dans la marée humaine qui s'étendait devant le Poudlard Express. Un vrai fleuve de silhouettes dégoulinantes qui s'écoulait sans fin. Un ballet à forme indiscernable. Une berceuse visuelle. Elle avait décidément oublié des tas d'affaires dans ses bagages. Après son spray, puis ses lorgnotospectres, voilà que lui manquaient ses multiplettes. Ah, elles lui auraient été fichtrement utiles pour enregistrer ce mouvement uniforme de la foule et la revisionner en boucle dans son lit. Un parfait fond visuel pour s'endormir, elle en était certaine, même si elle ne pouvait du coup pas le vérifier. L'année prochaine alors ?

Oprah tira une plume de sa poche. Un peu froissée mais elle ferait l'affaire. Surtout qu'elle avait l'avantage, comme toutes ses autres plumes, de tirer son encre depuis le plumier qui lui était rattaché sans avoir à y être plongée. Un investissement cadeau de Mère. Le seul, de ce qu'elle se souvenait - avec le déluge de Beuglantes annuel, bien sûr. Sous le prétexte qu'elle était trop tête en l'air pour que ses études n'en pâtissent pas et qu'il était _hors de question qu'une telle honte entache leur grand et noble nom_ , quelque chose comme ça. Alors… Que devait-elle se rappeler déjà ? Quelque chose pour l'an prochain. Hm. Oui, oui. Les multiplettes ? Les multiplettes. Un rond. Puis un deuxième, juste à côté. Un « M » au-dessus. Elle se souviendrait. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Il y avait plus de chance qu'elle oublie, en vérité. Et les piqûres de la pluie sur l'encre fraîche n'aidaient pas vraiment : maintenant, le pense-bête bavait. Comment faire pour ne pas oublier, dans ce cas ?

Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne, la déconcentrant.

Ah oui. Ann. Il fallait continuer d'avancer, si elle ne voulait pas se voir grondée de son insouciant cheminement par son Annie un peu trop pressée de retourner en cours. Ce n'était pas le temps qui manquait, mais son amie ne prenait pas en considération leur avance, préférant se focaliser sur le rapprochement trop rapide à son goût de l'échéance. Comme chaque année. Comme chaque jour, en vérité. Même les week-end étaient parfois organisés à la seconde près, par une Ann incapable d'arriver en retard ou que ce fut, ou de ne pas conclure un devoir ou une recherche personnelle. La vie avec elle était un marathon de tous les instants. Mais Oprah aimait ça. Cela allait sans dire. Une amie comme Ann ne pouvait qu'être pardonnée pour toutes ses petites excentricités. Et puis, elle-même savait très bien ne pas être la mieux placée pour en juger. Elle se connaissait. Et si elle s'estimait seulement spéciale, beaucoup la clamaient folle. Elle n'était pas folle. Juste différente. Quoique. Peut-être était-elle folle. Un peu. Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec son Moi-même un jour ; et puis avec son Je, et son autre Moi, pour avoir des avis divergents et se faire une idée bien construite. C'était important d'impliquer tout le monde. Comme l'univers impliquait une synchronicité entre les différents éléments le composant. Tels que les astres qui pouvaient se placer comme augures par moment. Ah, quel dommage que le ciel ne soit pas dégagé. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir lire les étoiles, et pourquoi pas voir si lesdits astres étaient en leur faveur pour cette Rentrée… Ce dont elle doutait sincèrement après le show baroudien auquel elles venaient tout juste d'avoir droit. Et le coup vicieux de la lanterne maléfique. Bizarrement, elle sentait que le pugilat n'était pas encore terminé. Qu'allait-il encore leur tomber sur le coin du nez ? Que disaient les moldus, déjà ? Une tuile, non ? Une tuile. Bon, avec l'accumulation de petites tuiles elles arriveraient sûrement très vite à composer un toit entier. Peut-être que cela les protégerait au moins de la pluie qui tombait à verse.

-Allez, allez, insista Ann quelque part devant elle, on va être en retard.

Cette petite voix de souris sonnait d'une façon si habituelle à ses oreilles qu'elle faillit bien ne pas la remarquer.

Seulement, il y avait Sir.

Un Sir fort courroucé de tout ce remue-ménage qui l'entourait et des torrents que déversait le ciel sur ses chatoyantes plumes. Un Sir, donc, qui hululait à qui voulait, et ne voulait pas, l'entendre, son désaccord avec ce qu'il subissait bien malgré lui. Un vrai martyr. Presque au niveau de Gwendolin la Fantasque au cours de la Chasse aux Sorcières de Salem. En tout cas, lui était suffisamment audible pour qu'elle se sente obligée de se concentrer sur la route. Au moins un peu. Histoire d'écourter la torture du pauvre Grand-Duc… Et surtout de ses oreilles qui criaient grâce. Elle avait appris qu'un hululement mauvais du Sir équivalait à un avertissement. Plusieurs signifiaient généralement que l'ombre de la Fin planait sur les responsables - ou non - de l'infortune du hibou. Comme maintenant. La mine grave, Oprah tendit le bras pour tapoter le bec de Sir au travers des barreaux de sa cage. C'était un gros oiseau. Coriace. Mauvais de caractère. Mais Oprah aimait à croire qu'il éprouvait une certaine affection à son égard, surtout dans les moments comme maintenant, où il se taisait presque sagement. Le calme était revenu. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier de travailler à le maintenir. Et c'est donc aidée d'un petit fantôme qui s'essayait à l'art ancestral et divin du bélier qu'Oprah entreprit de remonter le fleuve humain pour arriver au But.

Enfin.

Là. Juste là.

Droit devant.

Les diligences.

Une centaine de diligences, depuis le début du long serpent sur roues, jusqu'à la toute fin. Et le double de Sombrals, brouillés pas tant par les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient que par l'aveuglement de ceux qui ne savaient pas appréhender le monde de l'invisible. Pauvre peuplade ignorante. Ce devait être très ennuyeux d'être dans leur tête imperméable à tout ce qui se tramait tout autour d'eux. Elle préférait rester dans la sienne, avec ses petites voix pour lui tenir compagnie. Et son Annie, toujours son Annie.

-… te va ?

Une Annie qui lui parlait d'ailleurs. Histoire de prouver qu'elle n'était pas totalement ailleurs, Oprah acquiesça machinalement, et alla même jusqu'à marmonner un inaudible oui entre deux boucles trempées qui collaient à ses lèvres. Puis, comme toujours, elle sortit un sachet de la poche de sa robe. Le plus proche Sombral, qui se tenait entre deux brancards avec un de ses compagnons, tourna la tête dans sa direction. Un regard blanc sans pupille, fixe, se posa sur elle. Elle sourit. Et, sans plus se préoccuper d'Ann, qui devait sûrement envisager d'entamer une guerre de plus avec le marchepied usagé, elle s'approcha tranquillement de la majestueuse créature. Finalement, elle allait l'avoir, son petit moment de paix. Rien de tel qu'une communion avec l'une de ces créatures pour qu'elle retrouve tout son calme, que ses chakras se purifient, comme dirait Ann.

-Bon soir, n'est-ce pas, Tenebrus ? Murmura-t-elle, une fois arrivée tout prêt du Sombral.

Il piétina, battant le sol de ses sabots pour la saluer. Ses grandes ailes de cuir lisse frémirent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit grand, laissant voir de redoutables mâchoires ornées de crocs acérés. Il siffla, abaissait sa tête pour donner un petit coup sur son bras. Celui qui tenait le sachet de friandises. Un gloussement fit vibrer sa poitrine alors qu'elle posait une main sereine sur l'encolure luisante de pluie de Tenebrus. Ses doigts grattèrent le pelage noir, sans trop se soucier des os qui se dessinaient très nettement sous la peau de la créature – ils n'avaient aucune chair entre leur dite peau et leurs os, quelque chose que les gens ignorants et bornés ajoutaient à leurs œillères pour ne pas les aimer… quand ils en connaissaient l'existence. Elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec les Sombrals. Parfois, elle allait dans la Forêt Interdite uniquement pour les voir, plutôt que se concentrer sur une nouvelle expérience ou traque. Elle y avait souvent rencontré Hagrid. Et même, une fois, Bumbledore. Un Bumbledore tout de rouge vêtu ; elle était intimement persuadée qu'il faisait alors la chasse aux Joncheruines récalcitrants osant approcher ses étudiants.

-Ce sont tes préférées, précisa-t-elle en sortant une sucette à l'origine destinée aux vampires à cause du goût sanglant.

Un goût qu'appréciait tout particulièrement les Sombrals, créatures carnivores, et Tenebrus ne fit pas exception en gobant presque le bonbon. Un sifflement attira l'attention d'Oprah vers une autre tête, tout aussi reptilienne, qui avançait dans sa direction d'un air curieux. Le nouveau venu, celui qui tirait la diligence aux côtés de Tenebrus, s'ébroua et souffla bruyamment pour se manifester. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu, sûrement était-ce un jeune, qui avait juste assez grandi pour se voir gratifier de la tâche de cheval de trait l'espace d'une soirée. Elle ignorait tout de lui, mais elle ne faisait pas de favoritisme :

-Tu en veux aussi ?

Tirant du sachet une nouvelle sucette aromatisée au sang, elle la plaça dans sa paume, où l'autre Sombral eut tôt fait de se mettre à la lécher goulûment.

Aujourd'hui était finalement un bon jour, car le passé n'existait plus et le futur n'arriverait pas tout de suite, peut-être même jamais. Les Baroudeurs étaient loin. La Rentrée était loin. Elle pouvait se poser, oublier, passer à autre chose. Profiter du moment présent. De l'instant que lui offraient les Sombrals heureux de la voir - ou, plus sûrement, de recevoir des friandises. Une fois de plus, elle s'imagina dans la peau d'un animal, à vivre sans se soucier des regrets et autres remords, sans envisager les illusions du lendemain. Et, obnubilée par ses préoccupations spirituelles, elle ne remarqua pas dans l'immédiat qu'elle se retrouvait avec deux paires d'yeux blancs luisant d'un drôle de reflet. Les deux Sombrals secouèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, rejetant en arrière leurs longues crinières aussi noires que leur pelage. Oprah caressa le chanfrein de Tenebrus, le regard plongé dans le sien.

-Braveheart.

Une voix, encore.

Pour elle, toujours.

Ennuyée dans ses communications spirituelles avec Tenebrus, Oprah se tourna vers la source du signal sonore. Des pieds. Des pieds qui savaient parler ? C'était beaucoup plus intéressant que ce à quoi elle s'attendait… jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit que les pieds étaient montés sur des jambes. Des jambes qui appartenaient à un corps. Un corps un peu trop vu, un peu trop connu. L'Autre. Diantre. C'était finalement arrivé : la suite du pugilat était là, le chapitre deux pouvait commencer… Mais pourquoi les astres et autres divinités potentielles leur en voulaient-elles à ce point ? Aurait-elle provoqué le courroux de quelque Joncheruine désormais déterminé à se venger par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables à sa disposition, comme l'Autre, justement ?

Elle cligna des yeux, les leva au ciel. Oui : _p_ _ourquoi ?_ Puis elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour observer l'Autre. Qui tressaillit et recula d'un pas. Que lui avait dit Ann à ce sujet, déjà ? Ah, oui, qu'elle avait une façon particulièrement déstabilisante de regarder les gens, comme si _tu pouvais voir, non pas au fond de leur supposée âme, mais plus loin encore, en partant du postulat qu'il y ait une âme et plus encore. C'est bizarre, parce que quand les gens te regardent, ou plutôt quand tu regardes les gens, ils se raidissent et prennent leur distance, leur bouche s'entrouvre et leurs yeux s'écarquillent_ _… Tu deviens un peu effrayante pour eux, apparemment. Peut-être qu'ils ont naïvement peur que tu scrutes jusqu'à leurs pensées les plus intimes et que tu mettes à nu leurs secrets ? C'est ridicule toutefois, parce que les pensées ne sont pas un livre que tu ouvres et dont les pages sont disponibles au premier intrus qui s'aventurerait vers elles. L'esprit est une chose particulièrement complexe - et ne parlons pas de l'âme - et la seule arcane magique permettant ce genre de prouesses est la Légilimancie, que tu ne pratiques pas._ Elle avait donc un drôle de regard. Et elle aimait s'en servir, comme maintenant, pour pousser l'Autre à ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas ses yeux ; trop verts, trop brillants, trop perçants, comme s'ils étaient capables, eux aussi, de déceler quelque chose chez leur cible. Oprah ne voulait pas être une cible. Alors elle la fixait. Mais s'essayait tout de même à la politesse durement enseignée par Mère dans ses bons jours :

-… Evian, salua-t-elle donc.

Mais la politesse n'était apparemment pas vraiment au goût de son interlocutrice :

-C'est _Evans_ ! La reprit immédiatement l'Autre.

-Oprah Braveheart, nullement enchantée, sourit-elle machinalement. Mais il me semble qu'on a déjà fait connaissance, non, Evian ?

Un nombre incalculable de fois, à vrai dire. La proie favorite du Jamesus Stupere Potterus adorait lui rappeler son nom. Et sa maison. Puis ses capacités intellectuelles en étalant ses lectures et autres sortilèges sous son nez. À croire que repousser Potter à coup de claques retentissant dans tout le château lui avait donné la mauvaise manie de transpirer d'assurance. Quoique. Cette inimité réciproque avait commencé bien avant le soudain penchant baveux du singe à lunettes pour l'insupportable Gryffondor rousse. Elle avait oublié la date exacte. Ou plutôt, elle s'en préoccupait comme des pratiques intimes fallacieuses de McDonald et Bumbledore. Pas de quoi lui mettre des Joncheruines dans la tête normalement… Sauf qu'Evian transcendait tout stade de normalité en matière d'insupportabilisme. Surtout quand elle était accompagnée, comme aujourd'hui, de sa fidèle amie de compagnie : Marlène McKinnon, l'Austère, le Tapis de Sirius. Oui, le Tapis. Ou le Paillasson, au choix. Après tout, ne revenait-elle pas vers lui après chaque coup fourré, pour le laisser essuyer ses méfaits sur son « honneur » ? Ah, elle adorait les potins et autres ragots qui couraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, où les secrets étaient si bien gardés qu'il fallait bien quelques heures pour que la Grande Salle au complet soit au courant des tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire. Surtout celle qui racontait le moment où McKinnon ava-

Un éclair coupa les tribulations de ses pensées. Elle cligna des yeux, leva la tête. Le Déluge arrivait. Évidemment. Cette rentrée n'aurait pas pu être _parfaite_ sans cela. Sans l'averse. Et sans le résultat de lourds travaux d'autosuffisance scolaire dont l'objectif était de donner un semblant de supériorité à un individu féminin socialement acceptable bien qu'en voie de décrépitude intellectuelle chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche : Lily Evian. À qui McQuignon faisait de la concurrence, visiblement :

-Ça a les Maraudeurs au complet dans leur compartiment mais ça préfère quand même parler à des bestioles bizarres et imaginaires ?

Les œillères de McQuignon faisaient un travail remarquablement formidable.

Mais pourquoi diantre Sir Charles-Edouard et les Sombrals étaient-ils associés à la présence des Baroudeurs dans leur compartiment durant le voyage ? Ces formidables créatures n'avaient pas à souffrir d'une telle comparaison. Il était définitivement préférable de s'occuper d'eux et de profiter de leur présence que de celle de ces _Homo Stupere_. McQuignon devait vraiment être désespérée et souffrir d'une vie ennuyeuse, si elle en était venue à les placer ainsi sur un piédestal. Bon, sauf pour Peter. Peter, c'était un gentil garçon. Elle aimait bien passer du temps avec lui - même si Tenebrus était définitivement plus causant ; pas besoin de savoir parler anglais pour être compréhensible après tout. Et puis Loupin. Loupin était… _différent_.

-Marly, arrête, essaya de tempérer Alice.

Une Alice d'ailleurs fort semblable à une serpillère mal essorée. Une évidence qu'elle semblait vouloir mettre en avant comme argument :

-Je voudrais juste pouvoir entrer dans un wagon avant de me transformer en cascade. S'il te plaît ?

-Tssseuh.

Ah, le retour du sifflement réprobateur et rempli de dédain. Sûrement que McQuignon s'inspirait du Fourchelang pour essayer d'intimider ses interlocuteurs. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Oprah n'était pas contre une conversation sifflée. Ce serait probablement fascinant. Peut-être même musical. Quel dommage qu'aucun livre ne mentionne une façon d'apprendre cette drôle de langue, et qu'aucun sort ne puisse doter un serpent de la faculté de parler anglais afin de pouvoir lui soutirer un enseignement complet et détaillé. C'était une langue bien trop rare, à son grand regret, et surtout bien trop mal vue. En quoi parler aux serpents pouvait signifier une déviance du mauvais côté de la Force ? Les serpents étaient symboles de guérison et de renaissance, de fertilité même. Tout le contraire des sombres exactions dont on les gratifiait généralement. Encore une fois, merci les œillères.

-… reste plein de banquettes pour deux dans les autres diligences, entendit-elle à retardement, elles n'ont qu'à en choisir une autre.

On les mettait à la porte avant même qu'elles l'aient franchie ?

-Oui, la majorité l'emporte, Braveheart, crut même bon d'ajouter Evian. Serdaigle devrait te l'avoir enseigné, maintenant.

Un sourire indolent. Le sourcil droit qui se haussait. Et l'air presque amusé d'une Oprah qui scrutait attentivement l'Autre comme un charognard un bout de viande, un Sombral un lambeau de chair ensanglantée, une Licorne du lait. Serdaigle, hm ? Evian avait toujours voulu aller à Serdaigle, elle faisait savoir à tout le monde qu'elle y avait sa place et qu'elle se représentait davantage dans la maison bleu et bronze de l'illustre Rowena Serdaigle que dans le camp bordélique du grand duelliste Gryffondor. Un fait qui amusait considérablement Oprah. Et la soulageait. S'imaginer vivre au quotidien avec l'Autre, partager avec elle un dortoir, une salle de bains, la Salle Commune… Elle en avait des frissons. Mieux valait une Autre qui lorgnait avec envie sur sa Maison. C'était plus reposant. Et beaucoup plus amusant.

-L'herbe du voisin est toujours plus verte, se contenta-t-elle donc de rétorquer d'une voix posée.

Et, sans plus attendre, elle passa devant les trois Gryffondors en manquant de bousculer une Alice au Pays des Rêves, et s'engouffra dans la diligence, sachant qu'elle serait bien vite suivie de son Annie.

Une Annie aux prises avec sa propre Ennemie, une McQuignon qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Le pain serait-il rassis pour être aussi dur ?

-Je sais que tu n'as rien, mais tu aurais pu investir tes quelques noises dans une robe qui n'est pas de seconde main. Comment peux-tu te balader avec une telle loque ? Alors que les Maraudeurs sont venus dans ton compartiment…

Que voilà une agréable remarque. On lui reprochait souvent que ses attitudes bien peu politiquement correctes en décevaient certains… mais elle n'avait jamais prétendu être une bonne personne. Contrairement à McQuignon, qui ne manquait pourtant jamais une occasion de revendiquer son inimité à l'égard d'Ann. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Ann savait parfaitement se défendre, usant des mots comme autant d'armes, piquant aux bons endroits pour repousser l'autre, et ce, toujours avec la même innocence candide qui ne cessait de la fasciner.

-À en juger de la fréquence à laquelle tu changes de robe de sorcier, à chaque fois pour des robes de qualité supérieure, nul doute que tu fais partie des élèves les mieux habillés de Poudlard, commença en effet Ann d'un air pincé. Cependant, au vu de la façon dont Sirius Black te traite, à savoir guère mieux qu'un paillasson ou qu'un plan d'un soir selon ses envies versatiles de personne stupide, il me semblerait logique d'en conclure que la maxime « l'habit ne fait pas le moine » s'applique ici au sens propre et que ce n'est pas en misant sur tes vêtements que tu pourras entreprendre quoi que ce soit de sérieux avec lui, si tant est qu'il puisse être sérieux. Il te faudrait revoir ta stratégie.

Touchée, mais pas coulée.

McQuignon allait définitivement s'empresser de renchérir, et ce, sous le regard inquiet d'Alice :

-Un paillasson ? Moi ? Alors que c'est toi qui éponge le sol de ta robe de seconde main ? Qui es-tu pour parler, déjà ? Comment peux-tu penser être en position d'insinuer quoi que ce soit quand on vient d'où tu sors ? J'y crois pas. Et tu oses critiquer Sirius ? Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avant de sortir tes tirades à deux Noises.

L'arrivée en fanfare du plus ennuyeux des amis de la plupart du commun des mortel : poussez-vous, poussez-vous, faîtes place aux Préjugés !

-À vrai dire, je ne suis pas partisane de la théorie du déterminisme social, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler avec une disciple de ce courant de pensée digne d'Émile Zola. Il me semble important d'insister sur le fait que chacun devrait être capable d'exprimer ce qu'il pense dès l'instant où cela semble au moins un peu vrai. Et en ce sens, je suis aussi à-même de critiquer Sirius Black que tu es de l'idolâtrer. De plus, j'en suis d'autant plus légitime que mon assertion est en réalité partagée par bien trop d'étudiants pour les compter sur les doigts de deux mains - à savoir plus de dix non inclus, je préfère le préciser. Mais on pourrait en dire autant de James Potter, avec qui il partage quelques chromosomes de la stupidité en plus de tout leur temps.

-Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Oh, McQuignon abandonnerait-elle la partie ?

-Et plus jamais tu parles de Sirius devant moi. Ose encore l'insulter alors que je suis là et je jure devant Merlin que je te ferai avaler ta baguette merdique.

Ah. Non, la voilà qui revenait à la charge - avec le Fléau comme menace, bien pensé, mais en théorie seulement, en pratique, c'était surtout elle qui risquait d'avoir mal, très mal.

Oprah se détourna toutefois de la conversation, non sans un discret _courage et abnégation_ à l'attention d'Ann, jaugeant que cette-dernière avait suffisamment de répartie pour s'extirper des ennuis seule, telle une grande fille. Et puis, il y avait autre chose qui nécessitait son attention. Quelque chose qui lui hérissa les cheveux, presque littéralement. L'Autre. Qu'elle avait le malheur, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus focalisée sur le combat de son amie, de voir bien tranquillement assise face à elle. Une Autre qui, si elle n'avait pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet botanique précédent, ne lâchait rien et continuait de la fixer d'un regard courroucé. Pourquoi les Gryffondor ignoraient jusqu'à la notion même d'abandon ? ou de tranquillité ? Ce devait être fatiguant, que d'être constamment dans un tel état combatif. Et terriblement ennuyeux, puisque rien d'autre que la bataille n'importait. Une fois de plus, elle était bien contente d'être une Serdaigle.

Son attention fut soudain attirée par P.-C., dont la disparition de sa caisse de transport n'avait pas trop surpris la maîtresse. Oprah savait qu'il ne s'y réfugiait que rarement, généralement pour se protéger du mauvais temps, et s'en extirpait dès qu'il se jugeait à l'abri. L'absence de pluie inondant l'intérieur de la diligence avait visiblement suffi à le rassurer, et voilà le siamois qui se baladait sur les banquettes en y faisant généreusement ses griffes, sans oublier de gratifier de nuées de poils les humains qui squattaient _son_ \- nouveau et temporaire, certes - territoire. Il leur signifiait très explicitement que l'endroit lui appartenait désormais, et qu'elles n'y étaient qu'invitées.

-Récupère ton chat, Braveheart.

La voix d'Evian lui tira à peine un regard ennuyé en direction de la rousse. Elle ne s'était jamais complètement remise de la fois où P.-C. avait déchiré puis partiellement avalé son devoir de Runes - mais quelle idée avait-elle eu, aussi, de le laisser traîner à la Bibliothèque ? ne lui avait-on jamais appris à tenir ses affaires rangées et hors de portée de tout incident inattendu ? elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

-Non, merci, contesta-t-elle simplement avec politesse.

-C'est pas vraiment une demande.

Oprah haussa un sourcil. _Ah ?_

-Serais-tu en l'incarnation de Mère espionnant Poudlard, pour t'arroger le droit de me donner des ordres ? S'enquit-elle.

L'idée était plutôt effrayante en vérité. Voir Mère arpenter les couloirs du château n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'elle désirait. Un vautour sur le dos, c'était bien trop ennuyeux. Et trop pesant. Elle risquait de glisser en allant faire sa balade quotidienne du matin sur les toits de Poudlard ; ce serait définitivement peu amusant, et peut-être même risqué… pour ses vêtements, qui risquaient de se déchirer dans la chute.

-Tu connais pas les bonnes manières ? Insista sa condisciple, faisant définitivement très honneur à la pugnacité de sa Maison.

-Ça se mange ?

-… fut le silence consterné qui suivit la réaction faussement innocente et naïve d'une Oprah tout sourire. Le respect, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Je veux une preuve.

-Quoi ?

-Une preuve, répéta une Poppy très conciliante. Je veux une preuve de mon prétendu irrespect. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, Evian ?

Grincement de dents.

Décidément, Evian n'arrivait pas à apprécier son nom. Elle devrait envisager de faire un recours au Ministère de la Magie. Ou d'intenter un procès à ses parents, si ça devenait un tel handicap. Grogner sur les gens ne se faisait pas, après tout. Quelqu'un pourrait finir par croire qu'elle avait la rage.

-Ton chat fait comme chez lui, dans _notre_ espace privé.

Oprah baissa la tête, ses yeux se posant sur un P.-C. confortablement lové en boule aux pieds d'Alice. Une Alice qui n'était visiblement pas plus préoccupée que ça par la proximité du chat, au vu de la conversation qu'elle entretenait activement avec Ann. Tiens tiens, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Ann parler librement avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou Luce. Ou le Sir. Voire P.-C. Tant mieux. Si Alice pouvait emmener Ann sur le chemin du Pays des Merveilles - de Botanique actuellement -, c'était volontiers qu'elle la laissait faire.

-Le temps est un voleur, répondit donc Oprah d'un air qu'Ann jugerait sûrement très philosophique.

Elle aurait peut-être dû préciser sa pensée. Ainsi, elle aurait sûrement pu éviter le duo de regard perplexe de McQuignon et Evian. Mais était-ce sa faute si ses interlocutrices n'avaient pas les aptitudes pour suivre ses répliques à leur égard ? Non.

-Quoi ? Fut la première réaction interloquée qu'elle obtint, vite accompagnée d'une fausse jumelle : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Apparemment, son interlocutrice en question, l'Autre, n'était pas du même avis et la matraquait du regard comme pour exprimer sa réprobation. Elle le pensait toujours, toutefois : elle ne pouvait pas se targuer d'être responsable de l'incompréhension de l'Autre, non, non, non et non.

Oprah haussa un sourcil.

-Le temps est un voleur, répéta-t-elle à nouveau, plus lentement, en détachant bien les syllabes comme si elle parlait à une malentendante ou à un tout petit enfant. As-tu besoin d'un rendez-vous chez le Magicoprothésiste pour améliorer ton audition défaillante ?

Encore un peu et Evian serait bientôt aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Mince, elle aurait dû prendre son appareil à photographie sorcier pour enregistrer cette évolution colorée. Pourquoi avait-elle oublié tant de choses primordiales ? Qu'avait-elle fait aux astres, par Saint-Augustin ?

-Mes oreilles vont très bien, la sortit de ses pensées Lily.

-Vraiment ? Alors c'est peut-être ton cerveau qui a besoin d'aide ?

Ah, ça y était ! Le stade du cramoisi était atteint. On aurait presque dit que de la fumée sortait des oreilles de l'Autre. Oprah ne put – et ne voulut guère – retenir un gloussement. Ainsi, Evian imitait fort bien le wagon de tête du Poudlard Express, avec ses flamboyantes teintes rouges et ses crachats de fumée. Que voilà un beau déguisement pour le Halloween qui s'en venait. Elle aurait _vraiment_ dû prendre son appareil photo.

-Tu devrais plu-

Mais nul ne devrait jamais savoir ce que Lily Evans préconisait à Oprah Braveheart, puisque l'herbe, une fois de plus, lui fut coupée juste sous les pieds. Ladite Oprah, en effet, n'était guère attentive aux conseils de l'Autre, et elle préféra commença à chantonner de son éternelle voix douce et monotone, un peu trop grave pour une fille :

-Je ne suis qu'une ombre. Rien qu'une ombre, une ombre vagabonde… Qui, aussi légère qu'une onde, effleure les songes… Tes songes, mes songes, nos songes ~

Elle avait beau ne pas élever la voix, elle n'avait apparemment aucun mal à se faire entendre. Sa voix résonnait dans le compartiment, coupant court à toute tentative de conversation initiée par une Evian qui, interrompue, n'était guère heureuse de la tournure de la situation. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Oprah s'empressa donc de poursuivre :

-Je ne suis qu'une vision, continua-t-elle dans un murmure lent en fixant Evans droit dans les yeux. Mirage ou hallucination, peu importe la distinction, pour une simple illusion.

Un claquement de langue plus tard, Sir Charles-Edouard se mit à l'accompagner de son répétitif hululement lugubre, créant un concerto des plus harmonieux. À en faire fuir tout Joncheruine qui serait assez brave pour être resté jusque là - peut-être cela serait-il d'ailleurs suffisant pour ériger définitivement une barrière protectrice pour le restant du trajet jusqu'au château… peut-être.

-Je ne suis qu'un mensonge, _bouhou-hou-oou_ , fruit de ta déraison. _Bouu_.

Et à en traumatiser son chat, qui s'était réfugié entre les jambes d'une Lily à l'air contrarié, tremblant et crachant comme si le diable était face à lui. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas les oreilles suffisamment sensibles pour apprécier la qualité de cet interlude musical.

 _-Bou-ouhou-ouh_ , fut-elle rappelée à l'ordre avant de continuer : Je ne suis qu'une ombre, laissée à l'abandon. Je ne suis qu'un souvenir errant _booooou-hou_ dans un monde de néant, qu'un océan larmoyant, au fond de ton inconscient. Je-

-Si c'est pour chanter quelque chose d'aussi stupide, tu ferais mieux de te taire, Braveheart, la coupa Lily Evans.

Oprah haussa un sourcil.

-Stupide ? Depuis quand quelque chose est stupide si l'on a pas la capacité d'en comprendre le raisonnement intrinsèque logique ? S'enquit-elle en inclinant un peu la tête sur le côté, l'air aussi innocent qu'un P.-C. qui viendrait de faire ses griffes sur son oreiller favori.

Non, elle ne venait pas d'insulter Evian.

Elle avait émis une constatation, c'est tout.

Rien qu'une constatation.

En aucun cas cela ne pouvait être à l'origine de la soudaine tension dans les poings d'une Evian qui venait de se mettre debout. En aucun cas. Ni, d'ailleurs, le soulagement qui exhalait dans le soupir de son Annie alors que l'Autre était traînée dehors par une Alice profitant de l'arrêt de la diligence pour jouer les bergers et rassembler son troupeau. En aucun cas, non.

Et elle ne souriait pas parce qu'elle était ravie de la tournure de la situation.

En. Aucun. Cas.

L'air très digne, Oprah rajusta son chapeau pointu à pompom sur sa tête, histoire de se protéger au maximum des intempéries, attrapa d'une main la caisse de transport à nouveau alourdie par le poids d'un chat magicien, et sortit affronter le courroux divin. Derrière elle, une Ann aux prises avec la cage de son hibou au moins aussi grande qu'elle. Des éclairs illuminèrent leurs pas lorsqu'elles descendirent de leur diligence, arrêtée devant les grandes portes sombres auxquelles on accédait par le majestueux escalier en pierre qui avait vu tant de chutes et autres petits tracas du quotidien des étudiants. Ann était toujours aussi pressée, et elle ne prit guère la peine d'admirer le paysage, préférant attraper la main d'Oprah pour l'entraîner à la suite de la foule qui montait déjà quatre à quatre les marches pour gagner le Hall et ainsi éviter toute invasion d'Aquavirius. Ce fut le sprint de leur vie. La course de fond, les dernières foulées dans un souffle crachotant et vacillant pour Ann, à peine entaché pour Oprah. Si la première n'osa relever la tête qu'une fois à l'abri de la dépression humide du gourou-juge divin, la seconde, elle, admirait toujours le ciel à s'en tordre le cou. Finalement, il n'y eut plus que des escaliers au-dessus d'elles et des torches crépitantes tout autour.

-Par Saint-Augustin ! S'exclama Oprah en secouant la tête.

Une fois encore, ses cheveux se transformèrent en vague inondant tout sur leur passage, surtout les quelques courageux qui osaient passer près d'elle. Mais c'était amusant. Ça lui rappelait un peu ce que faisait P.-C. quand il sortait de son bain. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il le faisait… et pourquoi il la regardait ensuite d'un air bien trop satisfait de lui-même.

-Si ça continue, nous aurons une inondation sur les bras. Le lac va déborder, fit remarquer une Ann toute préoccupée.

-Peut-être qu'on pourra faire du… surf ? Hésita Oprah en butant momentanément sur le mot, avant de reprendre avec plus d'assurance : du surf, oui, dans le parc ?

Sauf que les astres n'en avaient pas fini avec elle.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

En effet, soudain, le ciel lui tomba sur la tête.

Ou plutôt, un ballon rouge rempli d'eau percuta le sommet de son crâne, explosa et déversa son contenu en trombe sur elle. Serait-ce un genre nouveau de bénédiction ? Elle penchait plutôt pour une attaque sournoise prétendument blagueuse. Ruisselante, elle leva la tête. Autour d'elle et de son amie régnait la panique ; des élèves couraient dans tous les sens, hurlant, lançant des injures, se poussant, trébuchant. Il y avait uniquement deux possibilités qui pouvaient expliquer un tel désordre. Alors, Baroudeurs ou Poltergeist ?

Poltergeist.

Peeves flottait à cinq ou six mètres au-dessus du sol, son visage rond tendu par la concentration alors qu'il entreprenait de viser avec soin un groupe de fillettes toutes de verts vêtues. Nul n'était épargné. Un coup classique de début d'année, finalement. C'était un peu comme s'il leur souhaitait la bienvenue, à sa façon un peu trop enjouée. Elle aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne, cela dit. Non que ça la dérange d'être trempée, elle l'était déjà à cause du Déluge, dehors, de toute façon. Par contre, ce n'était pas l'avis, ni de son chat crachant et sifflant à tout va, ni de Sir Charles-Edouard qui avait été malencontreusement éclaboussé lui aussi. Leur première soirée n'était définitivement pas de tout repos ; peut-être était-ce pour compenser les années précédentes, où tout s'était déroulé plus ou moins dans le calme et la perfection. Sauf la fois où les Baroudeurs avaient lâché des Bombabouses dans le Poudlard Express, l'empestant au point que le Banquet avait dû être repoussé, les professeurs exigeant que tous les élèves se lavent avant de ne serait-ce qu'envisager de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette fois où le Sir avait volé l'uniforme d'Ann pour le balader dans toute la Tour de Serdaigle. Bon, plutôt moins que plus, finalement.

-Peeves ! Hurla une voix stridente lui rappelant furieusement le crissement habituel des serres de Sir Charles-Edouard sur une fenêtre. Peeves, arrête immédiatement !

Le professeur McDonald débarqua depuis la Grande Salle, ses longues robes volant autour d'elle comme une paire d'ailes rouges et noires, son chapeau de travers sur son chignon et ses lunettes menaçant à tout instant de tomber. Comme elle. Trébuchant sur le sol humide et plus boueux que la porcherie qu'Oprah avait eu l'occasion de visiter durant les vacances de l'an dernier, le professeur glissa et dû se retenir pour ne pas heurter le sol de son auguste et professoral popotin.

À son cou.

Oprah eut l'étrange sensation qu'un collier étrangleur lui était passé et que quelqu'un y tirait de toutes ses forces. Elle porta une main à celles qui serraient son cou et froissaient son col. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas mis sa cravate à l'endroit habituel, tiens. Jupiter était peut-être avec elle, finalement. Rien n'était moins sûr cependant.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Miss Braveheart, entendit-elle vaguement.

-Hm. Pas de mal, professeur, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux levés au plafond lointain scrutant les escaliers éternellement en mouvements.

-Peeves ! Aboya McDonald – elle se transformait en chat pourtant, pas en chien.

Elle redressa son chapeau pointu, repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez, rajusta ses robes, retroussa les manches… Se préparait-elle à partir en guerre ?

-Je ne fais rien de mal. Ils sont déjà mouillés, non ? Caqueta la sempiternelle voix nasillarde d'un Peeves ravi. Ha ha ha !

Mais le Poltergeist ne faisait pas la poids face à une femme fulminante de rage. Finalement, plutôt qu'un chat ou un chien, elle voyait davantage un dragon. Un très gros dragon absolument pas content, voire complètement enragé ; une dragonne, en fait, dont le Poltergeist aurait dérangé la couvée - en l'occurrence, les étudiants.

-Je te préviens, Peeves ! Le Baron sera prévenu !

Le caquètement furieux qu'émit alors le Poltergeist si célèbre de Poudlard ressemblait furieusement à celui d'un coq en pleine mue sur le point de se faire égorger. Mais ledit coq, lui, n'aurait pas la chance de se sauver pour continuer à caqueter, contrairement à Peeves qui s'en fut – non sans lâcher une nouvelle bombe à eau en direction du professeur, tentative risquée de se venger – dans les ombres du château.

-Bon, allez-y maintenant, aboya à nouveau le professeur – il y avait définitivement du chien quelque part là-dessous.

Entre temps, Oprah s'était finalement décidée à abandonner la caisse de P.-C. et son petit sac de voyage à ses pieds. Ils touchaient à peine le sol quand ils disparurent, dans un _pop_ retentissant. Merci les Elfes de Maison, qui les redirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ils étaient d'une efficacité sans pareille. Comme Moogy, l'Elfe de la famille, sans qui le Manoir ne serait définitivement pas plus accueillant que la sombre tanière d'un quelconque animal. Elle lui manquait, tiens.

Un nouvel aboiement retentit depuis les puissants poumons de la dragonne enragée :

-Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle !


	9. S1, A1 - Chapitre VI

Oh oh. Ne serait-ce pas un nouveau chapitre que voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas la suite que voici ? Mais oui ! Les graines ont germé - elles ont pris leur temps, certes, _mea culpa_ vraiment. Mais c'est arrivé, ça y est ! Profite de ces quelques paragraphes, Ô Lecteur. Découvre, souris, aime ou n'aime pas, et partage-moi ton avis - je n'attends que ça !

 **CHAPITRE VI**

J'ai _la tête à l'envers_ , _les yeux par terre, le cœur en enfer_ , pour le coup, **ma liberté** est  foutue en l'air.

* * *

Ah, connaissez-vous les Joncheruines ? Bien sûr que oui. Leur éloge a déjà été fait. Cette créature charmante, sorte de croisement entre un croque-mitaine et un moustique assoiffé, se proclamait actuellement roi, empereur même, de la soirée. S'il laissait volontiers les lumières au reste du monde, c'était uniquement pour mieux se concentrer sur ses proies. Ses victimes. Autrement dit, là, tout de suite : elle-même, Oprah. Comment pouvait-elle être persuadée d'être une cible privilégiée ? Parce qu'un bourdonnement incessant persistait à troubler son audition, bousculant son équilibre déjà rendu précaire par la foule d'élèves hâtifs. Et qu'elle voyait tout en noir. Bon, peut-être que les uniformes jouaient sur ce point-là. Histoire de se changer les idées, elle leva le nez au ciel, et posa son regard rêveur sur les circonvolutions du temps inscrites sur le plafond magique. L'image trouble de la pluie qui tombait sur eux sans jamais les toucher, et des éclairs qui brillaient sans retentir le moins du monde, avait quelque chose de fascinant. La Magie était fascinante.

-Fais attention où tu diriges tes antennes, Braveblatte, grinça une voix familière.

Elle cligna des yeux. L'esquivant promptement, un Sirius Black venait de lui passer à côté pour essayer de rejoindre sa table, plus loin. Ah. Il lui avait parlé. À elle. Pas très aimablement, certes. Mais il lui avait _parlé._ Elle sentit le coin de ses commissures se soulever légèrement, presque imperceptiblement. Quelques fois, Siri lui manquait. Un peu. Il se croyait honnête et vrai, avec lui-même comme avec les autres, mais il était encore bien loin du compte. Renier les croyances de sa famille ? Le travail n'était qu'à moitié fait, et le reste ne serait sûrement jamais accompli. N'aimait-il pas, après tout, être assisté de Kreattur, comme tout sorcier de sang-pur adorait la servitude de son Elfe de Maison ? Sans doute préférait-il rester aveugle. Et avec lui ses amis. Et tout ceux qui se prétendaient au-dessus du commun des sorciers, braves et forts, purs de cœur et d'esprit. C'était plus facile. Ça faisait moins mal.

Mais au final, tout le monde avait quelque chose à cacher.

Tout le monde.

Même son Annie, qui était à elle toute seule un sacré paradoxe. Sous ses allures de petite fille toute menue se camouflait sa nature profonde de personne complexe, ses faiblesses et même certaines de ses forces, inavouables.

Et elle ? Elle, tout au fond de sa tête, se planquaient ses horreurs les plus intimes. Ancrées bien loin, plus profond, derrière la lueur rêveuse de son regard couleur de glacier. Dissimulées sous le masque de ses traits hiératiques et endormis, un peu trop caractéristiques de ses ascendants, à son grand regret. Terrées sous la couverture de ses cheveux presque plus blancs que blonds comme sa mère – c'était bien leur seul point commun physiquement… ah, non, il y avait aussi ce maintien fier, un peu trop, dont elle ne pouvait se défaire, et puis ces paupières tombantes honnies, et ces pommettes prétendument racées.

-Des sorts hydrofuges ont bien dû être placés sur leur surface, fut le morceau de la tirade de son amie qu'elle parvint tout de même à capter entre deux songes éveillés, mais il était écrit dans le deuxième tome de _L'Architecture de P-_

-Pan-do-ra.

Oprah leva la main dans la direction approximative de la voix qui s'adressait à elle. Par son deuxième prénom. Ça ne pouvait donc être que Xenophilius. Dont elle tapota machinalement le crâne du bout des doigts en guise de salut.

-Bonsoir, salua gaiement son ami en attrapant le bout de ses doigts pour les agiter.

-Les Joncheruines ont créé une Ligue de Justiciers contre moi. Ce n'est pas une bonne soirée.

-Serait-ce donc la fin pour Pandora Braveheart ? Hm… Joker ! Dit-il comme s'il donnait sa langue au chat en levant les mains.

-Pas de fin pour une Reine, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Le rose ne t'irait pas au teint, nota-t-il cependant.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air déçu. Pas de rose pour ses cheveux, donc.

-Et ici c'est b-

La voix tout fluette d'Ann fut coupée net.

-Tiens, Ann, ça fait _si_ longtemps que tu nous évites. Il faut _absolument_ que tu viennes t'asseoir avec nous.

Par acquis de conscience – et surtout par curiosité –, Oprah baissa la tête et salua un Franklin enjoué d'un vague sourire, et suivit le mouvement. Comme chaque année, le 7ème année de Serdaigle avait alpagué son Annie pour l'entraîner vers un coin plus socialement intéressant. Un jour, elle devrait penser à le remercier.

-Et le bleu ? S'enquit-elle toutefois avant en se tournant vers Xenophilius, un sourcil haussé.

-Ce serait le comble pour une Serdaigle, non ?

Un comble, hm ?

-E-Euh, je... lui semblait-il entendre du côté de son Annie effarouchée, traînée par le bras par un Franklin enjoué.

-Orties et Libe sont déjà à table, je crois qu'Aloïs venait d'arriver quand je suis venu vous chercher, énumérait-il.

Préoccupée, Oprah leva une main pour saluer les occupants du coin qu'ils rejoignaient d'un pas hâtif. La seule qui prit la peine de lui répondre d'un petit sourire pincé fut Orties, de derrière les pages de son livre, une fois de plus. La seule qui comprenait que lire en plein raffut était tout à fait possible, vu son livre entre les mains malgré les deux grandes bavardes – pire que des Jacasses de Poméranie – face à elle. Tiens, elle essayait même de se faire entendre, brave fille :

-Mon avis n'a certainement que très peu d'importance, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de-

Mais nul ne connaîtrait l'avis d'Orties pour l'instant, paix à ses paroles défuntes avant même d'avoir vu le jour. Déjà, une voix surexcitée la coupait alors qu'elle s'employait à replacer ses lunettes, faisant glisser son index le long de son nez jusqu'à atteindre efficacement le milieu pour les remonter. Geste bien inutile quand on voyait qu'elles s'échinaient à glisser à nouveau.

-Ma sœur est à Poudlard ! Pépiait une rousse en sautillant sur le banc qui l'accueillait. Ma sœur Louise !

 _Ah ?_ L'interrogation était partagée avec Libertad apparemment. Mais ça ne parut guère décontenancer Aloïs, qui sautillait presque sur son coin de banc comme un Piesauteur, tout en babillant si vite que sa bouche semblait avoir du mal à prononcer chaque mot, les syllabes se heurtant les unes aux autres.

-Oui, oui ! Elle arrive cette année ! Cette année, tu te rends compte ? Ah, j'espère qu'elle va être répartie à Serdaigle. Tout le monde a été à Serdaigle, dans la famille ! Mais je me dis qu'elle a été bien inspirée le jour où elle est descendue de son balai pour nous révéler qu'elle serait une Gryffondor. Tu penses qu'elle sera bien à Gryffondor ? Ils ne sont pas très futés, d'accord, c'est un peu dommage mais bon, au moins ils ont de l'ambiance là-bas. Et puis j'ai pu visiter leur salle commune une fois, avec Johan Strauss - Tu te sou-

Entre deux piaillements, les préoccupations d'Oprah lui étaient revenues à l'esprit, comme un boomerang finirait sa course en une courbure parfaite. Était-elle uniquement définie en sa qualité de Serdaigle ? N'était-elle pas autre chose, davantage ou moins, qu'importait ? Le bleu lui allait. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était une Serdaigle. Donc il ne lui irait pas dans le cas contraire ? Pouvait-elle devenir autre chose que seulement une Serdaigle tout en étant une Serdaigle ? Ou devait-elle attendre, encore, encore, d'avoir quitté Poudlard, fini avec sa Maison, pour entamer une nouvelle voie, pour une choisir une nouvelle direction ? En aurait-elle seulement fini un jour ?

-Suis-je… Pourrais-je… peut-être bien, qui sait ? Si _c'est_ le cas… Mais la question reste sans réponse : suis-je uniquement une Serdaigle ou peut-on tisser une nouvelle corde avant d'arriver au bout de l'ancienne ?

Oprah s'était assise à côté d'Ann, et, tout en dissertant, soulevait sa coupe pour la porter au niveau de ses yeux. Là, elle l'inclina. Juste assez pour que la lumière de la chandelle la plus proche se reflète sur l'argent poli. Très efficace comme miroir. Suffisant pour qu'elle puisse discerner le moindre détail de son visage. La mâchoire dessinée, et puis le nez, droit, un peu pointu au bout, comme certains de ses cousins – surtout chez les Malefoy, à croire que ses gênes étaient plutôt tirés d'Abraxas Malefoy, aussi blond et hiératique que son vrai père était brun et souriant. Et puis il y avait la marque, là, juste là, au milieu de son front. Comme un résidu de tissu cicatriciel, une tâche rouge quand elle prenait le soleil, parfaitement blanche le reste du temps, d'une forme concentrique. Elle était persuadée qu'un jour, peut-être dans une vie antérieure, il y avait eu une corne à cet endroit précis. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle devrait tenter l'expérience de la catalyse de guimauve sur elle-même. Les résultats pourraient être très probants. Ou dans tous les cas suffisamment intéressants pour qu'elle ait des données exploitables.

-De corrélation en corrélation, la vérité ne tient qu'à un… commença Xenophilius en s'asseyant face à elle.

-Ann ! hurla Aloïs soudain en se levant du banc, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Et comment va ton hibou ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, il nous réserve quoi cette année ? T'imagines, si c'est co-

-… ensemble de circonstances, poursuivit Xenophilius avec un clin d'œil, comme si de rien n'était, comme si personne ne l'avait jamais interrompu, comme si une sauterelle bipède ne venait pas juste de lui assassiner gratuitement les tympans.

Avait-elle déjà dit qu'elle adorait Xenophilius ?

-Aloïs, rassieds-toi, parvint à se faire entendre Libertad entre deux piaillements de rossignol humain bien trop excité. La Répartition va bientôt commencer et, pour l'instant, tout le monde ne regarde que toi.

Oh, et avait-elle déjà dit qu'elle était très heureuse de ne pas être la cible toute désignée d'une Aloïs en grande forme, contrairement à _« Ann ! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ! »_? Pauvre de son Annie. Enfer et boule de gomme. Elle prierait le gourou-juge divin pour elle. Bientôt. Après la Jelly.

-C'était drôle, continuait de bavasser ladite Aloïs. La première image qu'elle a eu c'était un Préfet de Serpentard recouvert de fientes d'oiseau-

Et après les ragots sur les méfaits d'un Sir Charles-Edouard apparemment intestinalement contrarié.

-Mais les circonstances ne sont pas toujours celles qui sont attendues, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Oprah, sans jamais perdre le fil de sa conversation avec son meilleur ami. Et la vérité n'est pas insubmersible, une pirogue n'est jamais trop grande pour chavirer, quand bien même les vieux éléphants savent toujours où trouver de l'eau.

-Certes, mais il y a l'eau et le milieu de l'eau, et seul un ignorant va s'abreuver dans un étang où est mort un chien.

-… Gryffondor, entendit-elle.

Gryffondor ?

-De vrais _Dingobules_ , fut sa première réaction, dans un murmure glissé entre deux mèches trop blondes à Ann avant de se retourner vers Xenophilius : C'est clair comme l'eau du matin, approuva-t-elle en acquiesçant vigoureusement. Et si un Joncheruine sort d'une oreille, il ne demande pas à boire chez un Ronflak Cornu. Ne faut-il pas apprendre à renoncer à affronter un courant trop fort, parfois ?

-Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas l'eau qui éteint le feu du piment, c'est le riz, et c'est dommage parce que tout le monde sait que l'homme creuse sa tombe avec son ventre. Bonjour Hilda' ! Salua machinalement Xenophilius sans lever les yeux d'Oprah.

Une Oprah qui tendit la main vers l'arrière de sa tête, pile-poil au moment où la susnommée Hilda' arrivait avec sa candeur et sa fraîcheur habituelle. Des fois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle flottait sur un nuage mentholé. Tout frais. Tout propre. Tout gentil. Mais qui pouvait dangereusement piquer, non ?

-C'est chaud, les 1ères années sont de plus en plus petits, non ? Commentait Franklin en s'asseyant le plus près possible d'Ann. Ils faisaient bouchon dans l'entrée.

-Pandora.

Un clignement des yeux. Oprah tourna la tête, capta le regard de Xenophilius, qui se sentit encouragé à poursuivre apparemment :

-La graisse d'un Enormus à Babille se mangeant chaude, est-ce que c'est vraiment le premier buffle levé qui broute l'herbe tendre ?

-Le monde est un puits de miel qui a parfois un goût de fiel, répondit Oprah en haussant les épaules, et le buffle se lie d'amitié avec l'herbe pour éviter la boue, qu'il ne faut pas mettre dans la bouillie de ton riz. Tiens, as-tu déjà remarqué que le riz a la couleur de la barbe de Bumbledore ?

Comme par automatisme, leurs regards se tournèrent en synchronisation en direction du Directeur. Un Directeur qui se levait, les bras écartés comme pour accueillir le monde entier dans une réconfortante étreinte, et le visage illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant. Comme une note de plus dans la mélodie harmonieuse de la Rentrée.

-À tous ceux qui entrent ici pour la première fois, je leur souhaite la bienvenue, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix claironnante. Et à tous nos anciens, je dis : bon retour ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Accueillons nos 1ères années comme il se doit !

Une salve d'applaudissements appréciateurs accueillit ces propos. Un engouement qui n'était pas partagé par tout le monde, notamment une Oprah et un Xenophilius toujours en pleine discussion :

-Mais, chère, _très_ chère Pandora, dans le noir, tous les chats sont léopards, ce qui devient dangereux quand à trop chatouiller la truffe du lion on se fait bouffer la main. Traverse la rivière avant d'insulter le crocodile, ça ira mieux pour tout le monde.

-Secouer le fourré, c'est supporter ce qui en tombe. Rien ne sert de s'attacher avec une trop longue corde.

-La sagesse d'un pauvre est bien trop souvent méprisée, en effet, évoqua Xenophilius en se lissant son début de barbe, et le sot se croit loué même lorsqu'on lui dit qu'il n'a rien fait. De toute façon, une guerre est inutile tant qu'elle n'a pas éclaté.

-Il ne faut pas poser les pagaies avant d'avoir abordé le rivage, le conseilla-t-elle en secouant la tête. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le manche d'une baguette devient barrette.

-C'est au bois dur qu'on attache le bœuf, fit-il d'un air entendu. Et du coup si le mur ne se fend pas, aucune fourmi ne peut accéder à son intérieur.

-Qui vole un bœuf le fait pour voler un œuf.

-Mais qui vole un œuf est tombé bien bas et ne fera pas de grosse omelette !

-Et n'en aura plus jamais. Qui vole un œuf est jugé le dix. La sentence est irréversible.

Comme de par hasard, ce fut suite à ces mots que le Choixpeau décida de rendre lui aussi sa « sentence », en envoyant Wilson, Athelstan à Serpentard, mettant ainsi un terme à la Répartition. Alors se leva une nouvelle fois Bumbledore.

-Avant de vous laisser déguster un autre de nos somptueux festins, je suis particulièrement heureux de vous présenter les nouveaux professeurs que nous accueillons cette année entre les murs de notre cher Poudlard. Je vous demande donc de chaleureusement accueillir le professeur Lockhart, qui assurera les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à compter de cette année.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis. À croire que les élèves étaient trop occupés à s'imaginer de quoi serait composé le repas qui les attendait. À moins que ce ne fut parce qu'ils étaient davantage fascinés par la robe rose à froufrous violets du nouveau professeur que par son nom Oprah les comprenait cela dit : les Boursoufs tissés sur le col étaient magnifiques de réalisme, et elle aimait beaucoup l'effet scintillant de l'ensemble. Ce Lockhart serait-il un lointain cousin, par ailleurs ? Il avait les mêmes cheveux qu'elle. Aussi longs, aussi blonds. Il y avait peut-être même un air de ressemblance avec les yeux… Mais il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse en juger avec certitude.

-Je pense pouvoir m'avancer sans trop de doute sur le fait qu'elle _aime beaucoup le rose_ , murmura Franklin.

… Elle ? Mais c'était un ho-

-Mais je ne veux pas priver vos estomacs affamés de la pitance que nous ont préparé nos chers cuisiniers, la coupa dans ses pensées Bumbledore. Bon appétit !

À ses mots, les plats d'or se remplirent soudain de milles et une merveilles gustatives. Et odorante. Ce plat de haricot au beurre, juste sous le nez d'Oprah, sentait divinement bon. Elle pouvait se contenter de cette fragrance plutôt que celle de l'an précédent… Comment avait-il appelé ça déjà ? Cette poudre, toute blanche… Elle avait cette drôle d'odeur de métal que nul autre dans la classe n'avait senti, paix à leurs pauvres nez insensibles. Et puis elle lui avait montré des papillons. Et un cheveu, dans le mur. Ah, ça la frustrait de ne pas se rappeler, mais sûrement qu'Ann s'en souviendrait sans peine :

-Annie. Professeur, 5ème année, poudre, énonça-t-elle sereinement comme si elle ne venait pas juste de balancer seulement quelques mots clefs à son amie en train de crouler sous les attentions étouffantes d'une Aloïs toujours aussi surexcitée.

-Leonard Stevens Derdy, vingt-sept ans mais encore très adolescent dans son comportement, 149 de QI moldu, 87% de coefficient d'efficacité magique, 258 au test de Whimpchit. Très gros potentiel, probablement un grand sorcier en devenir, il est d'ailleurs arrivé quinzième au classement des jeunes sorciers les plus prometteurs au niveau mondial du magazine de Pékin, dont je n'ai jamais réussi à prononcer le nom. Xi Ji Chuan ? Dans tous les cas, il avait un avenir qui semblait radieux à tous les plus grands esprits du moment. Sauf que ce qu'il consommait, c'était des drogues, Oprah. Et pas de la poudre d'aile de Nargole, ou de la vapeur solidifiée de corne de Ronflak à Pustule. Et c'est très mauvais. Les drogues sont naturellement consommées pour leurs effets mais leur usage présente toujours des risques et des dangers, insistait-elle lourdement comme à chaque fois qu'Oprah évoquait son passé de délinquante. Tout cela varie selon les produits utilisés et aussi selon l'usage qui en est fait, selon la sensibilité, l'état physique et psychique du consommateur et selon les circonstances de la consommation. On peut parler du potentiel de nuisance, ou la capacité de nuisance possible d'une drogue envers le consommateurs et son entourage. Il y a trois domaines. Un potentiel intoxicant somatique peut léser certains organes et peut conduire à la mort par overdose, un potentiel intoxicant psychique. Il y a aussi un potentiel agressogène, qui supprime les inhibitions et donne un sentiment de toute-puissance, ce qui conduit à surestimer ses capacités et son appréciation du danger et à passer à l'acte d'où les actes de violence et les accidents. Et bien sûr, il y a aussi un potentiel addictif. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la propriété des drogues de conduire à la dépendance.

-Tu dois manger, constata Oprah d'une voix monotone, entre deux babillements de son amie.

Elle s'arma de sa fourchette et scruta la table pour trouver de quoi satisfaire le trop maigre appétit d'Ann. Voire le sur-satisfaire. Ah. Là. Devant.

-Magique ~, chantonna-t-elle en attrapant un plat de côtelettes pour se mettre à les empiler dans l'assiette de son Annie.

-Les dangers et les risques sont très nombreux et à prendre au sérieux, Poppy. On recense le risque somatique, le risque psychique, le risque social et le risque maternel et fœtal. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que quelques applications d'un outil capable de mettre dans un état de semi-esclavage, voire de semi-adoration face à lui. Les drogues, en outre, sont d'autant plus dangereuses lorsque l'individu est jeune. Ainsi, sur un fœtus, les effets peuvent entraîner des malformations physiques ou mentales, et peuvent, dans les pires cas, aboutir à la fausse couche. Evidemment, l'adulte consommant ces drogues ne peut pas être déformé par elles. Cependant, elles peuvent conduire à des affections psychiatriques graves : dépression, psychose, paranoïa ou schizophrénie chronique. D'autant plus que…

-Oh. La Jelly est bien précoce, cette année.

C'était une vérité universellement connue que lorsque de la Jelly arrivait sur la table, sa destination finale devait être mise en jeu. Si peu que l'on sache de son sentiment à cet égard, c'était une idée si définitivement ancrée dans les esprits de ses prétendants et prétendantes qu'ils la considéraient sans préavis comme la propriété légitime de leur estomac.

-Sais-tu, mon cher Luce, dit Oprah à Xenophilius, que c'est avec les os des poissons sacrés que l'on fait les meilleures gélatines, et donc les meilleures Jelly ?

Xenophilius répondit qu'il l'ignorait. Son regard ne quittait pas la Jelly, tout comme celui de son amie. Les muscles tendus, les mains sur la table, toute leur attention concentrée entre le dessert tant attendu et l'Ennemi à battre, ils étaient prêts à se jeter en avant. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'un signal avant-coureur, un mouvement de l'autre, pour s'élancer.

Oprah plissa un peu les yeux. Juste assez pour pouvoir discerner les minuscules et presque imperceptibles tremblements de la gelée rouge. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres elle en avait mal aux zygomatiques, d'ailleurs était-il possible d'entraîner ses zygomatiques ? sûrement, elle devait se pencher sur la question… ou refiler le bébé à Ann elle était persuadée que sa meilleure amie adorerait faire de ce questionnement son prochain sujet de recherche et qu'elle filerait dès la première heure le lendemain à la Bibliothèque – ne pas oublier les Majuscules, ne surtout pas les oublier, la Bibliothèque était un Lieu Saint, l'Autel du Savoir, le Paradis des Esprits, le Nid des Aiglons, alors il ne fallait surtout pas oublier les Majuscules sous peine de se voir péricliter dans l'estime de Miss Pince.

-Eh bien, poursuivit-il innocemment, n'es-tu pas allergique au poisson ?

Ce fut le signe. Une simple phrase, suivie d'un infime mouvement, tout juste un tapotement de l'ongle sur la table de la part d'Oprah. C'était amplement suffisant. La guerre fut déclarée. La tablée vit le calme lui faire de misérables adieux alors que les deux Serdaigles se jetaient en travers des plats pour attraper le dessert tant convoité. Leurs mains se refermèrent en même temps sur l'assiette d'argent. Que nenni. Oprah allait gagner. La Jelly était à elle, elle l'avait toujours été. Alors elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Et alors que le reste de la tablée continuait plus ou moins – plutôt moins que plus, si elle en croyait le terrible bourdonnement persistant en fond sonore, vraiment, elle devrait en toucher deux mots à Bumbledore : la sécurité du bien-être des élèves était en jeu ! – à manger, se déroulait une scène digne des plus grandes tragédies moldues. À croire qu'elle et Luce faisaient une véritable obsession de cette Jelly. Quoique. C'était clairement le cas, en vérité. Et cette idée lui donnant encore davantage envie de se battre pour son bien.

-Laisse-la moi, Luce. Tu sais que tu es allergique au poisson. C'est mauvais pour toi.

-Mais Pandora, chérie, comment être certain de la composition poissonesque sans se faire goûteur ? C'est un sacrifice que je me dois de faire !

-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… Il faut quand même que tu me la laisses. Tu comprends, Annie m'a vanté les mérites des « produits de la mer » sur la croissance exponentielle des capacités de réflexion. Avec l'armée de Joncheruines qui s'est rassemblée pour me nuire, j'ai besoin de toutes mes facultés et bien plus encore pour réfléchir convenablement à un Plan. Je sais que tu ne peux pas saisir l'ampleur de ce que je te demande, puisque tu ne réfléchis jamais, mais crois-moi, c'est Essentiel. Donc la Jelly est à Moi.

L'explication en bonne et due forme de la raison pour laquelle ce dessert tout gélatineux lui revenait de droit n'avait visiblement pas atteint toutes les partis de l'esprit de son ami, lui qui s'acharnait toujours à tirer le plat dans sa direction. Alors… que disaient les moldus déjà ? Ah oui, _aux grands mots les grands remèdes_ – une phrase que, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à saisir dans toute sa complexité : des mots qui avaient le besoin d'être soignés? pourquoi ? et surtout pour quoi ? Mais la crispation infime de la mâchoire de Xenophilius l'empêcha de réfléchir plus avant. C'était un signe. Il allait attaquer. Elle lui ôta le balai sous les fesses.

Oprah se pencha en avant en une extension formidable, comme montée sur ces choses qu'on appelait ressorts, et ne réfléchit pas. La Jelly lui faisait sa parade nuptiale, dansant et gigotant de façon hypnotique. Elle était belle, bien rouge et grosse comme deux poings accolés. D'un coup, d'un seul, elle la goba.

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas une Jelly après tout ?

Luce n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un bruit familier annonçait la fin du repas.

Un hululement. Long, lugubre.

Puis un second, et un troisième.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, aussi sûrement que si le Directeur venait de se lever. Réflexion faite, _il venait de se lever_. Mais tous les visages n'étaient pas tournés vers le vieil homme – sauf ceux des 1ère années, naïfs qu'ils étaient. Ils fixaient une toute autre chose. Une ombre qui avait fait irruption par la lucarne réservée aux hiboux et qui planait désormais au-dessus des élèves, en couvrant certains de son impressionnante envergure. Le voilà. Sir Charles-Edouard de la Motte était dans la place. Et bien décidé à s'y installer. Comme chaque année, le Grand-Duc lâcha un ultime hululement d'avertissement, replia ses ailes, inclina son corps… et fondit droit sur Bumbledore. Un Bumbledore qui ne cillait pas, on pouvait lui reconnaître cela. Il n'était en rien surpris de ce qui était en train de se produire. Tout comme Oprah, qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde lorsque l'oiseau de proie s'immobilisa dans une grande envolée de plumes juste sous le nez du Directeur, le courant d'air ainsi provoqué chassant le chapeau pointu violet à grelots de cette Rentrée. Libérant un perchoir de choix. Que Sir Charles-Edouard s'empressa d'investir, fourrageant dans les longues mèches argentées de son porteur occasionnel du bout de ses serres. Le hibou baissa le regard pour étudier le sorcier qui ne bougeait toujours pas on aurait dit qu'il le considérait comme un dîner potentiel. Mais il se contenta d'incliner le cou et de frotter sa couronne de plumes sur le crâne accueillant. Puis, satisfait, il se redressa, étendit les ailes dans une posture presque glorieuse, et poussa un cri de triomphe qui se répercuta dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Les bourdonnements qui emplirent alors l'immensité du vide apparurent à Oprah comme autant de preuves de la présence des Joncheruines à ce Banquet. Il lui faudrait en parler avec Bumbledore : il devenait urgent de placer davantage de répulsif autour des élèves pour leur assurer des repas plus sereins.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous très bien installés, commença le Directeur avec un sourire frémissant au coin des lèvres, et occupés à digérer ce somptueux festin, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin de pouvoir vous donner les habituelles recommandations de début d'année, déclara Bumbledore en se relevant.

La seule chose sur laquelle fut focalisée Oprah, toutefois, bien plus que le sérieux des propos du Directeur, était sa barbe. Sa longue barbe blanche, oui, attachée par une petite chaînette et qui reposait presque sagement sur son épaule. Comme des cheveux. La barbe était reléguée au rang d'accompagnatrice capillaire. C'était fascinant. Pas comme le blabla quotidien et rébarbatif sur la Forêt Interdite – pourquoi avoir pris la peine de la nommer ainsi si c'était pour croire les élèves suffisamment ignares en leur répétant la signification de ce mot ? – ou sur les quatre-cent-vingt-neuf interdits répertoriés dans le Règlement. Ah, le Règlement. Elle avait encore égaré son exemplaire. Elle était prête à parier avec elle-même que dès qu'elle l'apprendrait, Ann se ferait un devoir de lui en procurer un nouveau. Pour la septième fois. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute ni même de celle de P.-C. qui avait pourtant la fâcheuse habitude de se faire une litière de ses cours et autres manuels. C'était une sombre histoire de gui, de Nargoles et de son arrière-arrière-grand-oncle Honoré qui avait fait une cour un peu trop _enflammée –_ littéralement – à une certaine Mafalda-quelque-chose. Paix à l'âme de son Règlement… Un papier avait-il une âme ?

-Nous avons vécu longtemps libres de soucis, mais aujourd'hui la discorde grandit parmi nous, nourrie des folies d'un homme qui en abreuve les peurs des autres. Poudlard est votre Maison, et vous en êtes les piliers.

Tiens, le sujet avait changé, radicalement même.

Ce fut sans doute ce qui capta son attention pour de bon.

-Ce sont nos choix, qui déterminent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes. Bientôt, vous porterez sur vous épaules le fardeau de sorciers plus aguerris que vous ne l'êtes. Je vais le répéter : ce qui compte, c'est ce que vous choisissez, ce en quoi vous décidez de croire et dans quelle mesure. Nous avons atteint la croisée des chemins. Voici donc venu le début d'une nouvelle année.

Il s'interrompit et balaya la Grande Salle du regard.

-Mais il est un temps pour les discours solennels et ce temps est terminé. Alors : bonne nuit !


End file.
